Family Always
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Isabella McCarty has roamed the earth for 85 years wondering where her long lost vampire lover and the father of her child went after he left her years ago. She never knew she would find him in Forks...along with her long lost brother? Now Bella, her daughter, coven, and the rest of the Cullen's will have to deal with a bigger threat and hopefully will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter One**

My name is Isabella Marie McCarthy and I've had a crazy life. I've lived for eighty-five years and a lot has happened in my eighty-five years. I've experienced things many vampires don't experience, ever. I think I should start with my story from the very beginning.

I was born in Tennessee to two loving parents, Renee and Charlie McCarty. I had an elder brother named Emmett, who I miss like crazy. You see, when I was fourteen he went to go chase a bear off, and never came home. Emmett and I were very close. He gave me the nick name Belle and I was the first to call him Em. He was my goofy big bear of a brother and my protector. When he disappeared after that bear attack, we were sure he was dead. It devastated my parents and I. Our life began so much less happy after his death. Mama and Daddy didn't survive much after that anyway. Daddy was killed in an accident and Mama died of a broken heart, I think. Anyway I was the last McCarty alive and I had to make a living for myself on my own.

When I was seventeen years old I ventured out of Tennessee and to the city of Chicago for a new start. I had to give up my parents home to the bank and I was only left with my parent's inheritance, which was not a lot. When I got there I was able to get ahold of an apartment and a job as an assistant for a newspaper, which I was very lucky because during this time was the Great Depression. I changed my last name to Swan, my mother's maiden name, and instead of Belle I was Bella. It was all for my new start as a new person because honestly I didn't want to be reminded of my past.

But it was in Chicago, where my life would change forever. It was where I met the love of my life. He was a vampire, his name was Edward Masen and he was perfect.

I met Edward on the streets of Chicago and neither of us thought we'd fall in love, but we did. Edward was a vampire on a rebellion streak away from his family. He didn't tell me completely why he was rebelling, but he did mention he drank animal's blood. He told me about his adopted vampire parents, Esme and Carlisle. I had told him about my parents, and I did mention that I had a brother that died, but it was too painful to talk about Emmett or even say his name. Edward knew this so he would never ask me any questions involving Emmett. I don't even think he really knew his name, now thinking about it. Edward couldn't read my mind either, and I was the very first person to ever be immune, so I had lots of privacy.

I knew Edward would never harm me, but he thought otherwise. Edward was always so scared about my safety and well being. I thought I would live happily ever after with Edward, but he then left me thinking he would hurt me. Little did he know when he left, he left a child growing inside of me.

A little before Edward made the decision to leave, we had made love. I think making love was a mistake to him because he had given me bruises and almost hurt me in the process, so he felt like a monster. I didn't seem to mind because I just wanted Edward to change me already so I could be with him. Edward didn't want me to have the life he was living, so he left me. I never was angry at him for leaving me, I know he didn't want me to become a vampire and was trying to protect me. I was touched by how much he cared about my well being, but it doesn't mean that I didn't like his choice because I just wanted us to be together forever. But soon after he left I found out I was pregnant.

I was scared out of my mind being pregnant with a half human half vampire child. I decided to venture out for Edward to try to tell him what had happened to me so he could help, but couldn't find a trace of him. I was stumped about what to do, and the pregnancy was making me weaker by the minute. That's when I met Alice and Jasper Whitlock.

Alice and Jasper were a cute little couple making their way through the city of Chicago, and turns out they had the same diet as Edward did. Alice is a physic little pixie that couldn't remember who she was in her human life, and began to live a pretty lonely life before Jasper came. Jasper was once a member of a newborn army and was a militant vampire looking for some peace.

Alice said she had a 'vision' of me awhile back and they've been trying to find me since. I told them my whole story, and in the end Alice and Jasper made the decision to stay with me and help me through the pregnancy.

On September 10th, 1939, my beautiful daughter, Renesmee Carlie, was born. She was named after my parents and Edward's parents. Alice changed me right after I gave birth and I was in pain for two days straight until the fire had stopped. I kept my mouth shut for the sake of my daughter. I didn't want her to hear my desperate cries for help. I needed to be strong for her.

When I was changing for those two days Alice and Jasper took care of Renesmee. When I woke up I learned I had excellent self control and I even found out I had a power. I was a mental shield. I even got to hold Renesmee that day after Alice took me

Alice and Jasper stayed with me after my change and since then we've been a family. Together we became the Swan-Whitlock coven, and they even made me the leader.

Jasper has become another brother to me. We both lost siblings as humans and we ended up finding a family within each other. Alice became my sister, and Renesmee, Jasper, I were basically her first family since she could never remember hers. I was so happy though to have those two helping me raise Renesmee, and I have no clue were I'd be without them if they didn't help me. I would be all alone raising a child, that's for sure. When Renesmee was a child she use to call them 'Auntie Ali' and 'Uncle Jazzy'. She was such a smart child with an interesting power. She could show you her thoughts through the touch of her hand. It was like my power in a way, but backwards. Maybe it was like Edward and mine combined somehow, in a way.

I have met a few vampires in my years, many from hunts away from home. I did meet the Denali coven once when Jasper and I went hunting. That weekend Alice had volunteered to take Renesmee shopping since Jazz and I needed to hunt. I'm sure they thought Jasper and I were mates, but maybe that's because we're pretty close. When we met we were surprised to learn they shared the same diet as us. They told me they discovered it from an old friend of theirs. I believe he was the leader of the Cullen coven. I've never met them, but I've heard they have powerful coven. A thing about the Denali coven is that I am not so fond of Tanya, but Kate, Carmen, Irina, and Eleazar are pleasant. Tanya and I have gotten into many disagreements in the past, so unfortunately that's why I don't visit as often as I'd like. Or maybe it's because of Renesmee. I would always have to have either Jasper or Alice stay behind, or I'd stay behind, when the Denali's would ask us to come visit them. We couldn't leave Renesmee alone especially with the fact the Volturi might get her. We couldn't really trust anyone with our secret. As much as the Denali's were our friends, I didn't exactly trust them 100% because Tanya hated me and I was scared she'd run and tell the Volturi about Renesmee.

I had first heard about the Volturi from the Denali coven. Jasper and Alice never learned anything about them because Jasper was always kept away because of Maria and Alice never learned anything from anyone. She learned how to be a vampire basically on her own.

I have a huge fear of the Volturi and won't risk them finding out about Renesmee. I also really don't want to come across them either because they might pressure me into going their coven because of my mental shield or Alice's visions. Since I'm so scared of vampires telling the Volturi about her, none of the vampires I have met over the years have met my daughter; well, except for two covens. I did tell the Amazon and the Irish coven about Renesmee.

A while back we decided to move to the Amazon after years of traveling when Renesmee was about two. It's where we met Zafrina and her sisters. They became very good friends to us, in fact they became like our extended family, so I was able to entrust them with my daughter. That's where we've been spending most of our life's once we found this secluded safe haven with the amazon sisters.

I met the Irish coven next when we found a wonderful opportunity for our family in Ireland when Renesmee was about twelve. There we made friends with Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie very quickly and soon I was able to trust them with my daughter. They became family to us and in fact Renesmee thinks of Maggie as her cousin and calls Liam and Siobhan her 'aunt' and 'uncle'. They are like extended family too.

We did leave Ireland about two years later, but would sometimes go back to Ireland and travel after that. We mostly stayed in the Amazon. It was a place we could roam freely and be ourselves.

We also met Nauhel and his Aunt Hulien not too long after that; well actually, Alice had a vision of them. Renesmee was so excited to meet another one of her kind and she became fast friends with Nauhel and thinks of him as her elder brother. Though they don't have that mating bond like I was hoping for. I just want my daughter to find someone so she can be happy like I was with Edward. I can see she's lonely at times without a mate.

Renesmee is a beautiful young girl who seems to be frozen at the age of sixteen years old who could easily pass off for a fifteen year old. She reminds me of her father in so many ways. Her temper, her love of pianos and music, and she has his facial features and hair. Renesmee does have my human brown eyes, my stubbornness, love of reading, and the selflessness everyone says she inherited from me. Though Renesmee looks more like her father than me, which I am happy about. She's my little piece of Edward.

Right now Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and I had a beautiful home in the Amazon and we spending time with our South American friends in the great unmarked land they live in. It's quite peaceful and we don't have to worry about humans as much. It's been a perfect environment for Renesmee as well to learn and grow. It's where she spent most of her childhood.

Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a more perfect life. I have a daughter I love very much, a brother and sister, and extended family. But I am lonely. I miss Edward and it's been decades since I have seen him. You see, I have yet come across my long lost lover, and I don't even know if he's out there anymore. He could have died, but then again I would have felt it. I know we're mates deep down inside, so I can feel that he's alive. I just miss him so much and ache that one day my daughter might have a chance to meet her father.

I miss my brother as well. I still have these wooden charms Emmett gave to me as children that I still proudly wear around my neck.

I can always recall this human memory for some reason. Maybe it was because it was so special to be forgotten.

_I was sitting on my front porch watching the sun set on my birthday. I was turning ten this year and honestly I didn't want anything. Our country was in a depression and I didn't want Mama or Daddy spending money on me. They should be spending it on things we needed; like food and clothing. They should be saving it turning a time like this. _

_As I sat on the steps of the porch I felt someone approach me from behind. I turned around to see it was none other than my big brother. _

_"Belle I got you something," he said with a big old grin. _

_"Em I told you, I don't want anything," I scold at him, frowning. _

_"Come on Belle! I made this especially for you!" Em said, giving me a big bear grin. _

_"Fine." I sighed and gave into my brother. _

_"I made it myself," Emmett said proudly as he handed me a necklace with a heart charm that had a flower craved on it. On the back was a B. There was another charm was of a bear and it had an E carved on the back of it. _

_"Em this is beautiful," I compliment him as I run the charms through my fingers. _

_"Thanks little sis. I'm glad you like it," He said. I then go to give him a huge bear hug. _

I wear that necklace alongside the diamond heart Edward had gotten me years ago, and a small locket with my daughter's picture in it from when she was a baby. I wish I could just see one of them again. That's all I ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this is a story of mine that I wrote awhile ago. In fact I have numerous FanFictions that I wrote, but some of them I don't want to post and some of them I do but I have major editing to do because the grammar is just horrible. This is one of those stories that I half way completed it but stopped a one point. So I am finally going to post it with some other Fanfics of mine once this one is completed. I still have the Sunrise Saga, Ever Since We Met Trilogy, and Unbroken that I am currently writing and those are my first priorities plus I still need to finish this one up so don't expect it to be updated as often. Anyway in the meantime please review and tell me what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter Two**

It was a sunny day here in the Amazon as I hunted after a large black panther. It's my prey and I am the predator. When it goes to attack it's own prey, I lunge at the animal and sink my teeth into it; drinking the warm blood. Alice was around the area somewhere while Jasper stayed home and watched Renesmee. She complains all the time that she doesn't need a baby sitter anymore, but I disagree. She still can be a child when she wants to be, plus you never know any threats lurking around.

I smiled as I felt the sun blazing on my back. Oh, how I loved the heat of the amazon sun on my skin. It reminded me of the Tennessee sun back home, though the Amazon climate isn't like that good ole Tennessee climate. I could recall summers I spent with Emmett running around in a warm sun like this. Spending hot days like this in a swimming hole nearby our big old house, or just running around the forest playing hide n go seek or tag.

"Mom!" I heard Renesmee yell. I turn to see Alice was done with her meal and she was motioning to go towards the sound of Renesmee's yell, which was coming from the house.

"They have something important going on. We should go," Alice said. I nodded as I go to dispose the animal carcass and run back to the house with my sister. When we get there I see Jasper rolling his eyes at his niece, Renesmee with a phone in hand, and Zafrina and Senna trying to talk to her about something.

"Renesmee I don't know how your mother will feel about this. Maybe Kachiri, Senna, and I should just go. This is involving the Volturi and if they find out about Alice's power, your mother's, or even about you, it could be very dangerous," Zafrina said in a chiding tone.

"Zafrina, don't you get it! There could be a child like me out there who is scared of the Volturi, of course I'll want to help!" Renesmee exclaimed, a bit dramatically.

"Just like your mother, selfless," Jasper muttered. Renesmee rolled her eyes and nudged him in the side playfully.

"Very funny Uncle Jazz."

"What's going on here?" I asked. They snap from their discussion to face Alice and I. Renesmee stepped up to face me first with a grin on her face.

"Mom, Maggie just called me from this tiny town called Forks. You know the Cullen's, right?" she asked. I nodded. Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna had met the coven decades ago. They mentioned they were a very large and powerful coven of animal drinkers. The Denali's even mentioned them once or twice when I'd occasionally visit them.

"Well," Renesmee continued. "Maggie says there is a child there that Irina of the Denali coven accused of being an immortal child, and she went and told the Volturi about her. The thing is that this child is like me, half human and half vampire. Now they need help proving she isn't an immortal child! We need to help them and I want to meet this child, so please mother can we just tell others about me! I really want to meet her! I never met another one like me besides Nauhel!" Renesmee said, practically begging on her knees.

I've never seen her beg this much since she was younger. I had a strange urge that was making me want to go as well. I kind of did want to help testify with this family against the Volturi, it's always in my character to help others. Also I never liked the Volturi very much, nor did Zafrina and her sisters. But I was a tad bit scared and hesitant. What if the child wasn't a hybrid? And this is all some stupid trap that could end up in the death of all of us? Well, Zafrina did mention that the Cullen's were good. She said they were very kind to her, Senna, and Kachiri, but that was decades ago. Though my gut was telling me we needed to help them. Like something was pulling me to this tiny Washington town. Maybe it's also time to stop being so scared of the Volturi.

I sigh, knowing it's hard to win a fight against Renesmee, so I cave in. Alice chuckles and dances over to kiss my cheek.

"I think we're making the right choice. This family needs our help," she whispered, giggling. I chuckle as I go to face my daughter who had a very hopeful look on her face.

"Fine dear, we will travel to Washington and meet this child," I said. Next thing you know Renesmee goes to give me a massive hug. Something I'm pretty sure she inherited from her Uncle Emmett.

"Thank you so much mom!" Renesmee cried out in happiness.

"Looks like we're going to Forks!" Jasper said, letting his southern accent come through.

"Senna and I will join you all as well. Kachiri will try and retrieve Nauhel and Hulien. They might want to join as well," Zafrina announced as she motioned to her sisters.

"Alright. Come on, what are we waiting for! Let's go to Washington! Ye Haw!" Renesmee cheered. I laughed.

"Well girls, and Jasper, we need to pack," I said as I looked at my coven.

"Ya! Packing! Oh, Bella, are we flying?" Alice asked.

"I was thinking about running," I said, making her frown, so did Renesmee.

"But Mom I don't wanna run," Renesmee pouted. "I'm not as fast as you guys."

"I'll carry you. Look dear, we can take a plane back. Let's just see if this child is even what Maggie says it is. Anyway it's faster if we run," I told her. "Plus you know Zafrina and Senna, they hate planes. We should be there in the morning."

"Well Maggie never lies, if you didn't notice in the last few decades that's her power," Renesmee remarked in a huff. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Renesmee Carlie, don't use that tone with me or we'll not-"

"Sorry! Sorry Momma!" she said. I chuckle as I go to hug her, and give a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered to her. She nodded and pulled away from me slightly.

"Never been more sure in my entire live." she grinned at me. I chuckled as I hugged her tighter.

"I love you my little nudger," I said, chuckling a bit.

"You haven't called me that in years," She mused. I smiled as I went to kiss her temple.

"Well this trip might bring some memories back to me from when you were a baby missy," I said, tapping her nose playfully. She chuckles before Alice starts to yell.

"Isabella Marie and Renesmee Carlie, get your asses in this home right now!"

"I'd go. As you all know, Alice has to pick out a few outfits and this ain't gonna be pretty," Jasper teased with us.

I chuckled as the three of us head into our home. It was a small, two story, spanish style house that we had built after we decided to have more permeant residence here. Zafrina and her sisters prefer to live in huts still, but they don't live too far.

We became pretty rich since we don't all eat human food except Renesmee, and since because of Alice we have made millions through the stock market and though things like lotto. Because of this little pix we've been able to make money in a whole bunch of stuff with her physic ability. Plus we've all had jobs over the years. We've been to High School a few times as well. The first time was when we were traveling around the U.S back in the 60s. After living years in the Amazon we missed U.S soil, so we decided for a change and lived around the U.S for almost ten years. Whenever we miss our home soil we'll leave the Amazon for a little bit and try living normal human lives. I've gone to college twice. Once in the 60s, after being forced to go there by my family to get my Ph.D at Harvard, and the second time in the 80s where I got my degree in English at Dartmouth. Jasper and Alice have gone as well to college with me, and Renesmee once. My baby is a proud graduate of Dartmouth college. Those are the only times we've ever really been out of the Amazon. But we do have three homes in the United States; one in New Hampshire, an apartment in New York, and a home in Tennessee, not to far away from my old cabin, but it got knocked down years ago. We also have Jasper's old home in Texas, but we can't visit often since it's barley cloudy in Texas. Otherwise our main home is the Amazon.

Our house in the Amazon is right off a water fall and all of our energy is solar. My daughter still needs human necessitates since she is part human, like a bed for sleeping and some human food, even though she prefers blood. Normally we have to go into the main town a few miles away from here for her human necessities.

As I entered our home I see the grand piano and automatically think of Edward. He use to play for me all the time in Chicago, but now Renesmee does. One thing I love, that somehow Renesmee has inherited from her father, is his music genius.

Our main living room and small kitchen area were all Spanish-Amazon style. We had a small little out cove kitchen for Renesmee and a little table. Then we had our huge windows and french doors doing all around the back side of the house to get a view of the water fall. I always loved looking at it during the night when Renesmee was asleep. We had a large flat screen against one of the walls surrounded by two big leather couches. Normally Jazz is watching the game on those. We also have a small little library filled with books I'm willing to share with them, mostly it's Jasper or Renesmee. Alice always has her little nose in fashion magazines.

I go over to my room. It was an average sized room that had a big bed in the middle with a blue comforter. I had a large book case on the wall with a small little T.V hanging across from my bed. It had photos all over of my family. I was able to get one photo of Edward, even though it was very old, it's framed by my bed. I even have one of Emmett and I. Those are two photos I never go without, so I place them in my my small little backpack. I begin to fill it up with clothes, my credit card, and a my fake license. Jasper knows a guy, J. Jenks, that we get our fake ID's and information. I normally go by Isabella Marie Swan, with Alice and Renesmee Swan as my sisters. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend living with us. Or Renesmee and I are Jasper's siblings, and I'm a Whitlock. We change it up from time to time, but normally it's just for when we go out into the human world.

I quickly changed out of my clothes I just used for hunting and into a blue v-neck sweater, jeans, and laced up brown boots. As I pull my shirt, and like always, I notice the scars going across my stomach from the day Renesmee was born. Jasper and Alice had to use their teeth to help tear open the protective barrier Renesmee was in. I sigh as I tightly pull my sweater over my body, before grabbing my black winter coat in the closet. I go to grab my backpack and head out into the main hall of the house. I see Alice is carrying a very large luggage with her while Jasper has his own backpack.

"I limited the clothes, see!" Alice exclaimed, pointing to the luggage. I chuckled.

"Have fun carrying that," I said to her. She sticks her tongue at me in a playful manner and goes to nudge me.

"Ready Mom." I look to see my daughter with a backpack all ready and a change of new clothing. "I packed for the chilly weather as well," She said as she walked over. Renesmee was dressed in gray tights, jean skirt, brown boots, purple scarf, black winter coat and underneath that is a purple t-shirt with a wolf on it.

"Come on, Senna and Zafrina are all ready!" Renesmee chirped, looking out of the big window in the front. I go to take her hand with Alice and Jasper following. There we meet up with Zafrina and Senna, who were all ready to leave.

"Ready?" Senna asked.

"Yep! I can't wait!" Renesmee exclaimed. We ran up to the South American boarder, where I put Renesmee on my back so she could sleep. Soon after running all the was from the Amazon, we were right up to Forks, Washington. The rainiest town in the continental U.S.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to update today considering it's BELLA AND EDWARD'S ANNIVERSARY! HAPPY Twi-Aniverserary to everyone. I guess the chapter is like a gift in a way to celebrate today. Also to anyone reading any of my other stories, I wanted to do a major update today but I don't think that's going to happen since I was pretty busy, but I promise that either tomorrow or possibly Thursday I'll defiantly update _Ever Since We Met: All Grown Up_ and _Sunrise_. _Unbroken_ might have to wait till Thursday since I don't know what I might do for the next chapter, I have an idea but it's in the works, but anyway I hope you guys are liking the story so far and make sure to please review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Three**

We arrived in Forks, Washington bright and early that morning. The cool fall wind whipped in my face as we finally stopped at a clearing in the woods. There wasn't any snow around the area, but I knew they were going to get some soon. I wonder if I'll see snow here. I missed the wintery white sensation. I haven't seen snow in over ten years after we took a permeant settlement in the Amazon, where it doesn't snow. I remember times Emmett and I use to play in the snow when it'd snow back home in Tennessee. We use to go sledding down the old hill in our backyard and had snowball fights with our neighbors. I even remember the first time I saw a snow fall with Edward. We were walking on the streets of Chicago and the snowflakes looked like dainty little fairies slowly falling. I remember it was early February and we had known each another for about a month. One magical month. It would only be a few months later that he would leave me and I would be pregnant with Renesmee. That Christmas, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and I were living in an old cabin in the woods of Nebraska. I remember seeing the snow fall on Renesmee's first Christmas, and as I saw the snow fall I thought of my brother and Edward, and I wondered if Edward was looking at the snow too.

The nature of Forks was beautiful. The tall trees and streams absolutely showed the true beauty of nature. The forest was absolutely breathtaking.

This town didn't seem to have a dry spot anywhere. It smells of mildew and has a wet earthy scent. I kind of liked it, but the coolness felt strange since I was use to the warmth on my back, but since I'm a vampire it doesn't really affect me. I know Renesmee was starting to get cold, but thanks to her warm body temperature I don't think we'll have to worry about her freezing to death. Plus she was bundled up in her winter jacket.

"Big change compared to the Amazon," Renesmee murmured, shivering, as she hopped off my back and began to travel with us by foot.

"Well sweetheart this place is one of the wettest towns in all of the U.S," I remind her.

"I know but- never mind let's just see the child," She mumbled as we approached the edge of the Cullen's property, which had to be acres and acres of open woods.

"Renesmee, how about your mother and us will go first. We will call to you when we know it's safe. This is just in case this child isn't like you," Zafrina said as we got closer to the Cullen home.

"May I remind you that Maggie detects lies and she claims the child is like me," Renesmee pointed out. She had her hands on her hips, ready to fight if she didn't get her way.

"We know darling, just let us go first, we are just worried about your safety," I explain to her. I know how much she was eager to meet another like her, but I agreed with Zafrina. It's be best if some of us go to check it out first so we know this it's not dangerous for Renesmee to reveal herself. It's better for us to go in numbers to meet the Cullen's while someone stays here with Renesmee.

"Alright." Renesmee sighed as she leaned against one of the large trees.

"Jasper, you stay with her," Alice ordered him. I knew why she picked Jasper, if anyone should be left alone to guard Renesmee, it should be him. Jasper was the best fighter out of us considering his militant background. He could take on a vampire easily. I've been fortunate enough to be taught how to deal with newborns and any other vampire that comes to attack me. All my training has been from Jasper. He even trained Renesmee as a way of self defense in case any vampire attacked her...or if any boy tried to.

"Alice-"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry," She said as she kissed his lips gently before prancing over to my side. Jasper sighed, giving into his wife as he walked over to Renesmee and leaned on the tree with her.

"Well it looks like it's me and you again, Uncle Jazz," Renesmee teased with him. Jasper rolled his eyes as he went to ruffle her hair. She scowled at him and goes to stick her tongue out at her uncle.

"Come on girls," I said to Alice, Zafrina, and Senna. "Jazz, you and Renesmee stay behind. You can follow us, but I think it's best if you keep a couple of feet away from us. At least enough for them not to detect you," I ordered my brother. He gave me a reassuring nod. I go to Renesmee and plant a kiss on her forehead before us girls headed out first with Jasper and Renesmee not to far behind us, keeping a safe distance.

We then reach a spot on the Cullen property that was very close to the house. I could see their roof between the trees. I look at the others and they nod to run faster. Zafrina, Senna, Alice, and I end up making an unintentional grand entrance as we swing across the tree branches and end up in front of a bunch of vampires that were hanging around the Cullen home. I think I heard Jasper and Renesmee snort behind us at our entrance. Alice seemed to be pleased with it while Zafrina and Senna could care less, just like me. We all stood up from our crouched positions to look at the group of vampire's in front of us. I kept my ground, not trusting anyone yet.

"Oh look it's the Southern Belle," I heard the voice of non other than the slut herself. The whore was here as well. Alice looked at me warningly. She knew my temper can get out of hand when it came to Tanya, but I couldn't help it. She was a bitch to me and only me. I don't even know why. Jasper says that Tanya has always been jealous of my beauty, which I had to snort about. I never considered myself beautiful, even as a vampire. I was such a plain jane.

"Tanya," I sneered as I turned to face the sound of the voice. Tanya had her hands on her hips and goes to flipped her long strawberry blonde hair before stalking over towards me until she is close to my face. Her murky golden eyes were narrowed at me.

"Isabella," she snapped back at me. I growled and soon we both get into a defensive stance. I wasn't scared to rip her throat apart if she made a move to try to hurt me. I could easily kick Tanya's ass. In my human life I was one tough cookie with a bear of a brother to wrestle with, and now as a vampire I have a militant vampire brother I wrestle with. Nothing about her scared me.

I felt an arm tug at me and I looked to see Alice, taking me out of the defensive stance. "Bella, keep your cool," Alice hissed at me. "There is a child present." she motioned towards a small girl hiding behind a female's legs.

"Bella! Alice! Oh it's so good to see you too again!" I heard Kate exclaim, bringing me away out of my gaze of the child. I turned around to smile at her as she went to go hug me, making me forget about Tanya, who was still looking at me with murderous eyes. I look to see the rest of the Denali coven coming over to greet us.

"Bella, Alice, it has been awhile hasn't it," Carmen said as she went to hug me next.

"Yes it has Carmen, and may I say it's wonderful to see all of you again," I said to her and Eleazar.

"How's Jasper?" Eleazar asked Alice and I. "Where is he?" he looked around to see if he was maybe behind us.

"He's good. He's got suck up back home with business. He'll join us soon, he's just um busy," Alice lied to him. I was grateful she did the lying since I sucked at lying. Even as a vampire you'd think my lying skills would get a tad bit better, but not so much.

"Bella! Alice!" I heard Maggie exclaim as she came running over with Siobhan and Liam standing right behind her. They send me a greeting nod and I respond with a nod back.

"Is she here?" Maggie said in a whisper so that none of the other vampires could hear. I nod a simple yes for her and she grins. Maggie's always been a quiet young girl, but thanks to my daughter I think she brought out the inner teenager in Maggie.

"Zafrina, Senna, it's been long," I heard a warm voice say. Alice and I look to see a man with blonde hair make his way over. He seemed to have a calm persona and looked like a very gentle man. I noticed his golden eyes as well, just like ours. I looked to see a woman with carmel hair go to his side. She must be his mate by the way she's hugging to his arm.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it has been long," Zafrina said to him. Senna nodded as well. _Carlisle? Like as in Edward's father? _No, I'm just not thinking straight. There are other Carlisle's out in this world. I'm sure he doesn't even spell it the same way as Edward's father, but how should I know. I've never met him, or Edward's mother. Plus Edward's last name is Masen, not Cullen...unless he used Masen as a cover up.

"We brought friends. As you can tell Tanya and her coven know them," Zafrina murmured as she shot me a look. I shrugged and she just shook her head in a small chuckle. The blonde haired man and his wife went to face Alice and I after they greeted Zafrina and Senna.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle Cullen," the man said to me as he held out his hand to me. He then motioned to a woman with long carmel hair and bright gold eyes like his own. "This is my wife Esme." _It can't be. No! I mean, could this be the Esme and Carlisle Edward told me so much about? _

"I'm Isabella," I tell him as I reluctantly let myself shake his hand. "This is my sister Alice. We are very good friend with Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna. We learned from Maggie of your situation and we want to help," I tell him.

"Alright, thank you so much. Rosalie dear, bring Emalie forward," Carlisle said to a woman who was behind him.

A tall blonde supermodel comes forward with a small child who was clinging to her mother's legs. The mother looked at us with caution. It probably didn't help that they saw me almost rip Tanya's throat out earlier, but hopefully they can look past that.

The child has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. They were dark blue, as blue as the ocean. They looked almost violet. I've never seen blue eyes as beautiful's as this young girl's. Her hair was brownish-black and very curly, but it suited her. I swear they look like Emmett's old brown curls. I'd recognize his abnormal brownish-black hair in a heartbeat. But it can't be. I am hallucinating. First it's Esme and Carlisle, now this young girl. I think it's because I've lost two guys that I loved very much in my life and they're coming back to haunt me. Let's go with that.

"Hello darling. What's your name?" I asked the little girl gently as I went to kneel down to her height. She still stayed closer to her mother, but she to warm up to me a bit and timidly smiled. I was taken by her dimples which looked exactly like Emmett's dimples. I shook the thought of my big brother out of my head and focused on the small child.

"Emalie Isabelle Cullen," She told me softly. She had the blush like Renesmee, and she had all the characteristics of a hybrid. A humming bird heartbeat, a warm temperature, and the balancing scent between human and vampire. All just like Renesmee.

"That's a beautiful name, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I said warmly to the child. She seemed to start to trust me as she emerged from behind her mother's legs and came to face me. She was very petite now getting a better look at her. She had to be about four or fives years old physically.

"And this is my sister Alice and our friends, Zafrina and Senna," I said motioning to my pix of a sister and two friends.

"Nice to meet you all," She said politely to them before turning to me with a face of urge and fear. "You know I can show you I'm half vampire and half human. I really am, so please believe my family," She begged me.

"Don't worry sweetie, I believe you. You don't have to show me," I reassure the girl who's face seemed to brighten up. I gave her a smile and a soft squeeze of the shoulder before getting up to face the vampires in the area. I share a look with Alice before turning to Carlisle and this family.

"I know she is half human. I believe I have something that may help your family in fact," I said. This family isn't playing some sick joke to get us all killed. They have a real little girl who needs real protection and we were going to help. I was finally ready to show them of Renesmee's existence and show that hybrids are no threat.

"Really?" the girl's mother asked eagerly. I could see the anticipation in her eyes. From one mother to another, I could tell just like me that she only wants her daughter safe.

"Yes...Jasper you can bring her out now!" I called out towards the woods where the two were hiding. Some of the others seemed confused as we waited for Jasper and Renesmee to come forward.

"Jasper's here? I thought you said.."

"No he's here," Alice said to Eleazar. He frowns as him and the rest of the vampires turn to the sound of Renesmee and Jasper making their way over.

Soon Renesmee came into focus smiling with Jasper right in front of her to protect her. I watched as all he vampires in the area look at my daughter with nothing but pure shock written on their faces. I just hope revealing Renesmee could mean helping this family and not endangering them even more.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Also a small little notice to anyone who is following my story _Unbroken_, sorry I said I would update it last week, but the chapter has been taking me awhile to write and I promise I'll get it up soon. Also to anyone who are reading _Sunrise_, on my blog there are paintings my friend did so go and check them out. Also if you didn't know about my blog, go and check that out as well. The link is on my profile, it's .com. So go and check that out. ****Anyway, back to this story, tell me if you liked this chapter. Do you like who the little girl is? Can you guess who's her daddy? And who her uncle might possibly be? (hint hint) ****(; **In the meantime please review and be on the lookout for the next update :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

When Renesmee came into view everyone just starred at her in shock. Some were confused, but I think others knew what she was. Renesmee spotted me right away and a smile formed on her lips. She then tried to run over to me, but Jasper blocked her way as he looked at the other vampires warily. She rolled her eyes at her uncle, but she knew he only did this because he was being her protective uncle.

"Uncle Jasper, it's fine," She said to him. He turns to Alice and I to make sure it was clear, and we nod.

"She's right Jasper, nothing is going to happen," Alice reassured him.

"Alright then, you're free to go squirt," He said to Renesmee as lets her go free. Once he let her go she immediately ran to my side in a nano second and smiled warmly at everyone. They all still seemed shocked to see her, but my daughter was radiating with happiness that she could meet others like her. She then turned to Carlisle and his family who all seemed a bit shocked as well.

"Hello you must be the Cullen's, I'm Renesmee. You just met my mother, Isabella," She said in a friendly tone, waving her hand at them.

"Wait, Mother?" Carlisle looked at me with curiosity. I nodded as I wrapped an arm around Renesmee's shoulder and pulled her close to my side.

"Carlisle this is my daughter, Renesmee Carlie Swan. She is like the child, and I have kept her secret for awhile with Jasper and Alice. As you can see I was scared for a situation like this to happen. Only Zafrina's coven and Siobhan's coven know about her. There is another like them as well. His name is Nauhel. He even has sisters that are hybrids, but none of us have never met them. I hope I didn't offend anyone by not saying anything about Renesmee, but I didn't want to risk anything with the Volturi, especially when she was a child. I couldn't live without my daughter if I lost her. I was just trying to protect her from the Volturi," I explained to the vampires here in a bit of an apologetic tone.

"It's understandable Isabella. You did nothing wrong, you were trying to protect your daughter. We were trying to do the same for Emalie," Carlisle said to me as he places a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, how old are you?" the blonde supermodel, Rosalie, asked my daughter. I could tell she wanted to see if her child would have a long life span like she was hoping for. I know how she feels. I was terrified to learn about Renesmee's growth rate. I thought I would only get to have this little angel for a short time, but then she stopped aging and we met Nauhel.

"I am sixty-six years old, I was born in 1938 and I stopped aging once I reached seven years old. My friend Nauhel, who is like me, he's one hundred and fifty years old. We are immortal in that aspect," Renesmee explained to Rosalie. This made Rosalie smile as she hugged her daughter tight to her side. Emalie even smiled hearing this. "I would really love to meet the child if you don't mind. I never came in contact with someone like me besides Nauhel," Renesmee said to Rosalie politely.

"Of course. By the way, thank you for coming," Rosalie said to her.

"No problem," Renesmee said. Rosalie then went to take her daughter's hand and lead her towards Renesmee. That's when Emalie and Renesmee met face to face. My daughter smiled warmly at Emalie as she then knelt down so she was eye level with her. Emalie had a timid smile on her face but seemed very interested with Renesmee.

"You're like me?" Little Emalie asked starring wide eyed at my daughter. Renesmee smiled and nodded.

"Yep, our kind is sort of rare. Just makes us more special," Renesmee said to her like it was some sort of secret. This made Emalie grin even wider, showing her little dimples off. "Do you have abilities?" Renesmee asked her. Emalie nodded shyly at her.

"Yeah want to see?" she asked. Emalie then slowly places her hand on Renesmee's cheek.

"You have quite an interesting power there," Renesmee complemented her as she went to touch the hand Emalie put on her cheek.

"What does she do?" I ask softly to my daughter, interested in what Emalie's power was.

"It's kind of like my power," Renesmee said softly as Emalie's hand then left her cheek.

"I can show you my memories or read your memories. I can even see another person's future memories," Emalie explained to us, blushing a little.

"Like Aro's?" Zafrina questioned curiously.

"Not exactly, she can't read your thoughts," Rosalie said as she placed her hands on Emalie's shoulders.

"It's how we found out about the Volturi," Carlisle said to us softly. "Emalie touched Rosalie's arm one day and saw a future memory of the Volturi through Rosalie. We were able to confirm from her vision that they'll be coming when the snow sticks to the ground." I nodded. It makes sense why they were fortunate enough to find out about the Volturi coming for them, so they could prepare for the worst.

"What about you, Renesmee? Do you have a power?" Emalie curiously asked Renesmee, reverting the subject. I could tell Emalie hates thinking about any possible harm that could come to her family.

"I can show you what I'm thinking," Renesmee said to Emalie as she went to place her hand gently on her cheek. She giggled when Renesmee's hand touched her cheek and held it against her own. She smiled as Renesmee slowly pulled her hand away.

"That's so cool," Emalie said to her. Renesmee chuckled.

"Thanks," Renesmee said, smiling at her.

"Wow. You know my uncle Eddie reads minds. Uncle Eddie is the only other one in this family that has a cool power. He helped in figuring out what my vision of Momma meant," Emalie told her. I smiled hearing _Eddie_. I thought back to my long lost lover and the father of Renesmee. He never liked the nickname. _Edward_, god do I miss him. Wait a second. Did she say he _reads minds? _It can't be...I'm just hallucinating, one again. Or maybe I'm not. I needed to get the bottom of this soon.

"Does your family have any powers?" Emalie asked inquisitively, snapping me out of my inner thoughts.

"Yes, my mother is something called a mental shield. She can protect your mind from any dangers, my aunt can see the future, and my uncle can read emotions," Renesmee told Emalie. I couldn't help but smile with Alice and Jasper as we watched the two girls react.

"So you're physic too!" Emalie exclaimed looking at Alice. She nods as goes to kneel down next to Emalie where Renesmee was.

"Kind of cool seeing what others can't? Huh?" Alice said to her.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Emalie said, giggling. Renesmee and Alice then stood back up so we were facing the others.

"Thank you all, so much," Carlisle said to us.

"We want to help Carlisle. We aren't going to let your family get prosecuted for something you didn't do. If the Volturi can't see Emalie isn't any danger, then they're very bright," I said. He chuckles a bit, but I notice he seemed to be a bit nervous. I don't blame him. His whole family and all of us here are in jeopardy of the Volturi.

"Hey! Do you want to meet the rest of my family? There's still my daddy and uncle," Emalie said to Renesmee as she reached out with an open hand. "I know they'd love to meet you. My daddy is awesome. I'm his little girl and my Uncle Eddie is a fun snuggle buddy!" We chuckle at Emalie's adorable raptures. This little girl truly was something.

"I'd love to," Renesmee told her with a smile. Renesmee goes to take Emalie's free hand in hers. Emalie then starts to drag her towards the home. I smiled lovingly to see Renesmee interact with a small child. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be a grandmother. Renesmee still gets her monthly cycle believe it or not. We learned from Nauhel by the time she is about one-hundred it will start to stop, so Renesmee did have a short period of time to become a mother and I knew she really wanted the chance to have a child of her own.

"Why don't we go inside now?" Carlisle suggested with a grin as we watched Emalie drag Renesmee away. We agree and head inside the Cullen mansion.

We enter the Cullen household and may I say it is grand. They have such a lovely home, it looked so old fashioned and charming. Alice seemed to gap at the marvelous decorations. She was always the one to decorate any home we bought. From Renesmee's nursery to the living room decor, Alice was the one who loved to shop and do things like that. So I guess the Cullen's house was a bit of a paradise for Alice, but if it only had a large walk in closet the size of Macy's, then she'd be sold for good.

I look to see the Denali's enter behind us, followed by the Irish coven and the Amazons. The others decided to stay outside and go back to talking and socializing. Maggie finally got a hold of Renesmee and she eagerly gives her 'cousin' a hug. Renesmee let go of Emalie's hand for a second to greet her 'cousin'.

"I knew you would come." Maggie smiled, hugging her tightly. Renesmee chuckled as she hugged back even tighter.

"Well if you believed them I did too. I mean you can detect lies, so I knew they had to be honest people. Plus, I met another one of my kind! Can you believe it!" Renesmee said excitedly. Maggie smiled as they hugged once more.

"Bella, I see you told them about Renesmee," I heard Siobhan say. I turn around and smile seeing my old friend. I felt bad I didn't greet them before outside, but I was just caught up with Emalie and Renesmee at the moment.

"Yeah. It's been long," I say to her. She nods in agreement as Liam then comes over to greet us too.

"Hey Bella. Long time no see," He said. I chuckle as I give him a friendly hug.

"Nice to see you too Liam," I said.

"Come on, I want you to meet my daddy," Emalie chimed as took Renesmee's hand again. Renesmee went with the small child over to where a big tall man with brown hair just like Emalie, begins to make his way over. Something seemed to oddly familiar about him.

"Daddy! This is Renesmee! She's just like me! She's half human and half vampire!" Emalie exclaimed as she tugged at Renesmee, brining her closer to the big man.

"She's a hybrid as well?" I heard a familiar bear boom question. It was a voice I would never forget. A voice that I haven't heard since 1921. I go up to take a closer look and gasp. I felt myself tremble. He turns to me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Em." I choked on a dry sob. He looks at me strangely, but then I hold up my wooden charm with my trembling hand. His eyes widen before turning to look back at me.

"Belle," he breathed. My brother. My Emmett, was alive.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh cliffhanger! I feel like this chapter was a bit short, but I kind of wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. So what do you guys think will happen next? Think Bella is going to welcome them with open arms or what? Also, wow I'm already up to 40 reviews and it's been only three chapters. This has been the most I've ever gotten I feel like for the first three chapters so thank you guys :) You rock! In the meantime Please Review and be on the lookout for the next update :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Five **

I felt all eyes stare at Emmett and I as we looked at one another with wide eyes. My brother was alive. I couldn't believe it. After years and years grieving over his death, he was alive all this time. Joy spread through me like a rocket. I haven't felt this happy since...since- well since Renesmee was born, or when Edward and I confessed our love. He was really alive, well he's a vampire, but he's on this earth still. He isn't with Mama and Daddy. He was always on this earth, with me.

His eyes are wide as he takes a step closer to look at me, mostly his eyes were looking at the charms around my neck. "It can't be, my sister died years ago. I was sure-"

"Well I thought my brother was gone all these years," I said to him.

"You have to be Belle, I gave her those charms. She never took them off," Emmett muttered softly.

"Well I am, Belle," I said to him as I slowly approach him. "I just grew up," I answer simply with a smug smile on my face. A big old grin makes it's way onto his face and he goes to sweep me up in a big bear hug. We both laugh as he swirls me around the room, feeling like two little kids. When he goes to place me down I do go and smack his rock hard arm.

"Ow! Belle, what was that for?" he asked incredulously, rubbing his arm where the smack was.

"For going after that bear! As glad as I am that I can see you again, Em, you do know you put Mama and Daddy through hell when you were never found! I was upset for weeks, hell years, knowing that I would never see my big brother again!" I ranted angrily. My emotions were all over the place.

"Sorry Belle," Emmett apologized sadly. I sighed as I then threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Damn Bells, you've got stronger," he teased, chuckling as he patted my back.

"I really missed you, Em," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Belle," Emmett said as he hugged me back even harder. When we pulled away from our hug, the eyes of our family and friends were looking at us with confusion or shock.

"Wait, so she's your long lost sister?!" Rosalie questioned incredulously, breaking the silence.

"Yep, everyone this is my baby sister Isabella Marie McCarty or Belle," Emmett said proudly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. If I was human, I'd be blushing.

"Bella, is he your brother?" Jasper asked as Alice and him went to approach me from behind. "He does look like the boy from the photo you have."

"Yeah Jazz. This is Emmett," I said as I smiled looking up at my brother.

"Wait so he's my uncle?" Renesmee asked bewildered as she came over closer to me.

"Wait hold up, uncle? Belle, you had a daughter?" Emmett asked, looking at me with wide eyes. I nod as I take Renesmee's hand gently.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Renesmee Carlie," I said to him, a bit nervous. I was scared by his reaction. He took one look at Renesmee and then smiled at her.

"She has your old eyes," he mused softly. Emmett use to marvel all the time how I had the most brownest eyes he's ever seen. He said they were brown just like a milk chocolate bar, or he's joke around saying they were brown as mud. Renesmee blushed at the comment from her long lost uncle as she hugged tightly to my arm.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Emmett. Mom's told me all about you." Renesmee chuckled as she held her hand out to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Renesmee, by the way we hug in the McCarty Family." He shook it, but then pulled her into a bear hug. She blushed as they pulled apart and I went to hug her tight to my side. I was still chuckling and smiling. I was just bursting with happiness at the sight of my brother.

"Um, so...Belle, is Blondie your boyfriend?" Emmett asked me, motioning to Jasper with his thumb. Jasper looks kind of embarrassed and hugs Alice tight to him. Alice doesn't take any offensive to Emmett's comment and just giggles as she pecks Jazz on the cheek. Guess she saw that coming.

"No. God, no- ew..no offense Jasper."

"None taken!" He said to me, chuckling as he hugged Alice tighter in his arms.

"Jasper and Alice are part of my family. Jasper's my brother," I explain. Emmett looked a bit upset hearing I have another brother so I continued. "And before you jump to conclusions Emmett Dale McCarty, he did not replace you. He's just my other brother, and Alice over here is my sister. They've been my family for the past sixty-eight years." Emmett sent me a small smile hearing this. I notice now that the Denali's and all the other covens left to give us some privacy, which I was grateful for. I needed to spend this time with my family.

"So who's Renesmee's father?" Emmett asked me right away, getting into over protective brother mode. Knowing Em, he'll probably track Edward down and rip his head off for doing what he did.

"Well her father left before he even knew about her," I muttered as I looked at Renesmee. "I met him when I was a human and he was scared he'd hurt me. I wanted to be a vampire just like him so we'd have forever together, but he refused me to become like him. One night we did make um _love_ and he did give me bruises in the process. That's when something snapped and he just couldn't stand the idea of hurting me anymore. He just left me alone without knowing I was with child. He though he was a monster that would just cause my soul to be damned," I told my brother.

"So the bastard is a vampire who knocked you up! Oh when I get my hands on that little asshole I'll-"

"My dad wasn't just some asshole who knocked my mom up," Renesmee spoke up, all eyes going to her. "He was her mate..."

"Mate? Like how Rosie is to me?" Emmett questioned as he motioned to his wife and then back to me. I sigh as I go to hug Renesmee tighter to my side.

"That's why he left, Em. To protect me. That's all he ever did was protect me. He protected me from any danger that came to me and he loved me more than anything in the world. Even though, I don't like it that he made his own discussion about my life...I still love him and I forgive him. Look, he didn't realize he did more harm than he wanted to," I said defending Edward.

"She's been trying to find him for decades," Alice muttered in Jasper's arms.

"Sorry to hear that Belle," Emmett said to me.

"It's okay," I said softly. Renesmee looked a bit upset as she went to take a seat on the couch. Renesmee doesn't talk about her father much since she never knew him. It hurts her.

"You know Renesmee looks a bit like Uncle Edward," Emalie remarked all of a sudden looking at Renesmee as she approached her on the couch. "She has his hair." I froze when I heard that, so did Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper. They all know what looks of Edward Renesmee has. His hair was the main one. They both had thick bronze hair, but Renesmee's was curly and Edward's was more so messy.

"You know what, you're right. Even the same unique color. Like, exactly," Rosalie mused as she took a closer look at Renesmee's hair.

"Where is Uncle Edward!? He needs to see this," Emalie announced to the family. "Uncle Edward!"

"Is everything alright?" A velvet voice questioned as a new figure appeared in the room. Emalie ran to him and he picked her up in a quick hug. When I heard the voice I froze. It was the same velvet voice that would hum me to sleep every night.

"What is it Emmy?" he asked her.

"Uncle Eddie, you got to check this out!" Emalie rambled to her uncle as he then goes to set her back down. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand to drag him closer to us.

That's when he looked up and our eyes made contact. He froze, causing Emalie to let go and look at her uncle in confusion. I felt like fainting, even though it's not possible for a vampire to, I was feeling very light headed. He really was alive all this time. My love! He was alive and I had finally found him. After decades of trying to find him, I finally found him.

I was debating right now if I'd murder or kiss him in the end. All my emotions were all over the place as I looked at him.

"Edward," I whispered softly. He looked like he'd seen a ghost with his expression. I really could not believe it. My two guys were alive all this time?!

"Bella," he whispered. "My Bella?"

"Edward, it's me," I tell him as I gently approach him.

"It is you," he said softly, with a small smile forming on his face.

We didn't wasted time as we rushed over to one another. I ignored the stares of the others around me as I felt myself break into a dry sob when he held me close to his muscular chest. Everything was so familiar. His scent of lilac and honey to the way his arms use to hold me close. It felt like the whole world froze as he held me in his arms. He was the missing puzzle piece that I needed to fit into.

"I missed you Edward. I missed you so much. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" I cried tearlessly into his chest. "I needed you." I made out the last words meekly.

"I'm sorry love. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm so sorry...Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did, I thought that you'd be better off," he said to me as he held me tighter to his body. "I hurt you and-"

"You never did," I whispered as I hushed him. "I was happy Edward, why didn't you see that."

"I didn't want you to become like me, a monster."

"Well you're not one," I said softly. He sighed, letting a hand touch from my cheek.

"But Bella, how are you a vampire? Why? And who did this to you?" he questioned me, getting into a protective mode. "This is why I left. I wanted you to live a normal human life."

"Well I didn't after you left," I muttered to him. "It's a very long story,"

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Bella. I just thought it would be best for you. I didn't think you would become like this. I missed you so much my Bella. Leaving you is something I've regretted since I left. You are my mate, and I never stopped loving you. I am so sorry. God, I am so sorry. I love you," He said to me, falling down to the ground so he was on his knees. He only faced the ground as a dry sob escaped his lips.

I slowly knelt down so I was eye level with him. I gently go to cup his face so his eyes could look into mine. I saw sadness in his honey golden topaz eyes. He looked like he would be crying as well.

"Me neither Edward, I have always loved you," I whispered. "And I forgive you." I go to kiss his cheek before helping him up.

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled under his breath. I shook my head as I go to give his hand a squeeze.

"No. Edward I finally found you after all these years, I don't want us to be apart again," I said firmly to him.

"Wait you two know one another?" Emmett questioned, snapping Edward and I out of our moment while the others looked at us in shock.

"How many people does Bella know?" Jasper asked out loud in a bit of a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Mom what's going on here, is he my-"

"Yes Renesmee," I answer her as I turn to my daughter. She looked at Edward and bit her lip, a habit she obtained from me when she gets nervous. Alice went to hold Renesmee's shoulders while Jasper stood his ground.

"Wait hold up! My little sister Belle is the Bella you met in Chicago! And you left for her own well being! The girl that's made you a living ghost for the past sixty something years!...Wait, that means you knocked up my baby sister! It was you you!" Emmett growled, stalking towards Edward once he put the pieces together. I push Emmett back so he couldn't get to Edward. I did not want a war beginning between these two. That's the last thing I needed.

Edward looked confused just as some of the others did. "Baby sister? Wait a second Bella-"

"Edward my real name is Isabella McCarty. I changed it to Swan right before I met you because I wanted a new start," I explain to him and the others. "Emmett's the brother I told you all about. I just never mentioned his name because it was too painful. Remember?" I said. Edward nodded, remembering.

"But what does Emmett mean by knocked up?" Edward asked me slowly, and I sigh. Alice gives me a nod and so does Jasper. Renesmee looks up at me with tears in her eyes and begins to tremble. She's waited for this moment just as much as me.

"Edward you know how when we met in Chicago..we made love. Edward, we have a daughter together. She's like Emalie and her name is Renesmee," I told him gently.

He goes wide eyed and I turn over to where my daughter is. She is starring at Edward in shock now. I could hear her heart pounding and her breath hitch. I motion for her to come over. She then makes her way over to my side slowly and looks at Edward for the first time in her life.

"Hi Dad," Renesmee said shyly, gripping to my arm. Her heart still pounding a mile a minute. I rub her arm to make her calm down a bit.

"I have a daughter?" he questioned slowly. I could tell he was shocked.

"Yes Edward. You can tell she looks so much like you, as you can tell," I said, letting the emotion come through my voice.

"I left you with a child," he whispered, clearly starting to get angry with himself.

"Edward, you didn't know," I said to him. "Don't blame yourself. Just please talk to her, do something. She needs to know you." He turns towards his daughter and I saw a small smile form on his lips.

"She has your eyes," he whispered. I smile, nodding, and Renesmee blushes.

Renesmee lets go of my arm and slowly approaches Edward. He stands still as she looks up at him, taking in everything about her father. I smile seeing the two masses of bronze hair they share. I then watch as Renesmee gently goes to place her hand against Edward's cheek. I share a look with Alice and Jasper. They shrug as Renesmee shows Edward something.

"What is she doing?" I heard Emmett ask.

"It's her power," I whisper. "She's showing him something." Renesmee takes her hand away with tears in her eyes as Edward looks at her. I then watch as for the first time Edward goes to hug her and she holds on tight to him. Edward hushes her as she sobbed in his chest. Soon he was cradling her like a small child.

"I never thought I'd meet you. Mom's told me so much. I can't believe it," she said, crying a bit.

"Well I'm here now. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to be your dad," Edward said softly.

"It's okay, as you can see I had a short childhood. You didn't do anything wrong," Renesmee said, trying to lighten the mood as she pulled away from him gently.

"What did you show him?" I asked her curiously.

"My childhood, some things about us," she said. I smile at the moment they shared. Something I've been dreaming about for years. I go over to hug them both and grin. My family was complete.

"Okay, so well Belle you need to explain your story," Emmett said once our moment was over.

"I will dear brother. You must explain yours as well," I point out to him.

"Alright my dear sister, let's all sit down and tell our tales," Emmett suggested, motioning to the living room couches. I agree as my daughter, Alice, Jasper, and I follow the rest of the Cullen coven towards the couches, ready to tell our stories.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out soon because I know many of you have been dying to see the reunion, so how do you like it? I felt like Bella was always the forgiving type and loves Edward no matter what. And who liked the Dadward moment with Renesmee? I love writing about Daddy Edward, so I loved writing that part of the chapter. Well now I'm going to go watch Eclipse for my Twilight marathon, leading up to my birthday on Wednesday! Today is Eclipse Sunday and I'm ready to watch some newborn butt get kicked. Anyway my lovely readers, please review and be on the lookout for the next update :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Six**

I sat down on the couch with Edward on one side of me and Renesmee on the other. Emmett sat across from me with Rosalie and Emalie, while Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice sat down on the other couch. We all were gathering around the Cullen's living room so I could find out my brother's story and Edward's, and then they can find out about mine.

"So, what exactly happened after you went for that bear, Emmett Dale McCarty?" I asked him, using his full name. He winces when he hears me use his full name. I use to use it all the time when I would get really angry with him. Like the one time he thought it was a good idea to use my doll as fire wood. I yelled so loud at him I lost my voice for two days.

"I was attacked by one of those bears outside of our cabin. Carlisle had found me when he was on a hunt. He changed me because I was dying. The bear hurt me pretty bad, Belle," Emmett told me. I sigh as I went to rub my temples. I thought back to that day, even though it was a fuzzy memory in my brain. I still could remember it clearly.

_I smile as I finished peeling the last of the potatoes for Mama's stew. I couldn't wait to get myself a helping. I probably needed to get a nice big scoop before Emmett got to it. Mama jokes around saying that he has a bottomless pit for a stomach. _

_Daddy was up at the station tonight and would be working late. My father, Charlie McCarty, was the police chief here in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. We had a nice little cabin up in the the mountains, and our town is located about a couple of miles away from here. We're very lucky that Daddy has a steady job, considering our country is going through a depression. _

_My mother, Renee McCarty, was busy chopping carrots behind me while humming to the tunes of her favorite songs. _

_"Something smells good!" my twenty year old brother, Emmett, boomed behind me. He goes to reach over to grab a piece of chopped up potato. _

_"Yeah, and I swear Emmett Dale McCarty if you try eating anything before diner, I'll hit you with the spoon," I scold at him as I wave my spoon towards his direction. _

_"Aww Belle, you'd do that to your big brother?" He chuckled. _

_"Yes," I remark sarcastically as I went back to tending dinner. _

_"Fine then. I won't protect you from Bobby Newton anymore," He said, grinning. I turned bright red. Bobby was a boy around my age that had a huge crush on me. I could take care of myself, but when you have Emmett McCarty as a brother it's an advantage. My brother is the biggest twenty year old you'll ever meet, so he intimates a lot of people. The best thing about him is that he scares the crap out of Bobby. _

_"Emmett, come on. I'm your little sister, it's your job to protect me," I remind him. _

_"I know that." He chuckled as he went to kiss the top of my head. I smile as I went to place the ingredients into a nice clean pot. _

_I was almost done with dinner when I heard a loud roar. I shot up from my spot in the kitchen. Everyone in the home was still. Slowly we approached the front to see two bears fighting over something. Fish maybe? I stood still as I watched them. _

_"I got this," Emmett said as he held up his rifle._

_"Emmett, don't," I plead with my brother as he headed towards the door. I was nervous. Really nervous. I had a bad feeling about this. _

_"Belle, I'll be fine. I've hunted millions of bears before. It's going to be fine," He told me. _

_"Fine," I sighed, giving in. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. _

_"Just come back home. Please?" _

_"Of course I will Belle. I promise. It's not like you aren't going to see me again," he teased. He kissed my forehead before he ran out. The last image I had of Emmett was him running into the woods. That's when I heard a loud roar and I got scared. Mama was scared as well, and felt guilty for letting Emmett go now. Her guilt was one of the reasons she ended up dying of a 'broken heart'. _

_Mama made me stay inside the home until Daddy came. When Daddy came home I rushed into those woods, ignoring my parents' yells. I didn't find a trace of Emmett until I came up to a piece of his clothing, which was bloody and all ripped up. Then I saw his old rifle lying on the ground. The same rifle he got when he was fourteen. The same rifle that has been passed down from generation to generation in the McCarty family. The same rifle that was suppose to protect him._

"You promised me you'd come home," I muttered as I looked up at my brother. His big topaz eyes looked sad at the mention of his promise.

"I know, Belle. I know. And I'm sorry," He said as reached his hand out towards mine. I took it and went to squeeze it.

"It's okay. We're together now? No?" I said to him. He nods, smiling softly at me.

"Now where was I?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. I chuckle. I missed the goofy Emmett I know and love.

"Carlisle found you," Rosalie filled him in.

"Oh right! Carlisle found me. You see I followed the bigger bear, but then I think it noticed me and swatted at me, or he attacked me? I don't really remember because next thing you know I went flying up in the air. Then everything went black. I saw Carlisle when I woke up and honestly I thought I died or something. Soon the fire formed and I was in agonizing pain for two days, until I woke up as a strong newborn. I had asked Carlisle to see you, but I wasn't allowed to go home. It's because of what I became...I was upset because I didn't get to say goodbye," Emmett told me sincerely.

"It's okay," I reassured him.

He nods back at me and then continues, "Edward and Esme were already apart of the coven when I was changed. Edward did leave about a year after I was changed, and was gone on his own until his return in thirty-eight."

"Anyway decades later, about two years ago, I met my lovely wife Rosalie over here and we fell in love, even though she was a human. She had just moved from Rochester, New York with her twin brothers to live with their dad." He motioned to Rosalie. I smiled seeing the loving look Emmett had in his eyes as he looked at Rosalie. I was happy he found someone to love. Rosalie was the perfect woman for him. She was tough and protective of her family, yet she had a soft center. Just like Emmett.

"My mother, Vera, divorced with my dad when I was young. We decided to move to Forks so she could stay with our step dad Phil since he was a traveling baseball player, and they were both moving to Jacksonville because of his job," Rosalie explained to me.

"Well Rosie and I met that same year in high school. We accidentally bumped into one another in the hallway and it was love at first sight. We ended up getting married a year later when she was still human. Rose ended up getting pregnant with Emalie on our honeymoon. The birth and everything was violent so she had to be changed. Then Emalie Isabelle McCarty Cullen came into the family," Emmett said, smiling proudly at his daughter and wife before turning to me. "Now you baby sis."

"Fine, well I want to know why Edward was alone when I met him?" I question looking at my love. He looked a bit ashamed. "Edward, you never told me why you left your coven."

"Love...Look, I met you in my rebellious period. Well after my rebellious period in all technicality. When I met you I was trying to get back to drinking animals. My rebellious period was when I drank from humans. They were criminals, but I still killed them. I thought I was playing God, so I stopped. When I met you in Chicago you were my singer, so you automatically attracted me, but I controlled my thirst. Soon we fell in love and you know the rest. I really didn't want to leave you, but you wanted to be a vampire. I didn't want you to have this life and become monstrous like me. I didn't want to hurt you either. I thought what I was doing at the time was good for you, but I guess not," he said to me shamefully, looking down at his hands.

"Edward look at me," I said softly as he turns his head away from me. I reach out to pull his face closer to mine. He slowly turns around so our eyes were meeting.

"I'll never think of you as a monster. I loved you then and I still do to this day. I have spent the last couple of decades trying to find you," I told him. He smiled slightly.

"It's true," Renesmee cut in.

"Yep!" Alice added in the back.

"She's never given up on you," Jasper said. Edward looks towards me and I nod as I go to cup his cheek gently.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I know. I love you too." I smiled as I let my finger tips brush against his cheek.

"Not to be rude, but Belle, but um your story?" Emmett asked, clearing his throat and getting into protective mode.

I pull apart from Edward, embarrassed. "Oh, right. The story..anyway when I found out Emmett went missing, we were all devastated. Em...Mama and Daddy didn't last longer after that. They died right after you went missing, and soon I was all alone." Emmett looked sad to hear about our parents. He probably misses them just as much as I miss them.

"From Tennessee I ventured up to Chicago right after the bank took our cabin. It was in Chicago where I met Edward. I changed my name to Isabella Swan or Bella since it was too painful to use our old last name. And I wanted a new start. So anyway, Edward and I had a relationship, as you know, and he then left to protect me without realize I was with child. That's when I found out I got pregnant. I tried to find Edward, but then I ran into some vampires," I said, motioning to Alice and Jasper.

"They met me, and I knew they were safe because they had your golden eyes. Alice said she had a vision of me-"

"Vision, I'm lost!" Emmett said, looking towards Alice's direction.

"I'm physic!" Alice chirped. "And for further discussion, Jasper is an empath, Renesmee can break shields and show you what she's thinking, and Bella is a mental shield," Alice said to the Cullen family.

"Mental shield?" Edward questioned. Him and Emmett turned towards me.

"It's why you can't read my mind. It protects me from people like Jane," I explained.

"Wow, amazing," Edward breathed as he looked at me in awe. If I could blush, I would.

"Belle-"

"Alright! Back to the story!" I chuckle as I notice Emmett getting uncomfortable at Edward and my's romantic notions."Well, Alice and Jasper found me. Alice said they'd help me, and they did. Soon Renesmee Carlie Swan was born and I became a vampire since the pregnancy could have killed me. From their Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and I formed a family and have been living in the Amazon with Zafrina and her clan since then. We also met the Irish coven awhile back and they know of Renesmee as well. Mostly we've been living in the Amazon's secluded parts because I was scared of the Volturi. I didn't want to risk them finding out about Renesmee," I explain to them.

"If I may add on," Renesmee said. "We found out about Emalie the other day from Maggie. She told me about your problem and I wanted to meet Emalie. I only met one other like me, Nauhel, and he might even join us if Kachiri can find him."

"There's another?" Emmett asked, looking at me and then back at Renesmee. I nod.

"Yes. Nauhel. He even has three sisters that we've never met, but Zafrina's sister will try and find Nauhel at least. He's a good guy," I tell my brother. He nods at me before deciding to revert the subject.

"How did you find out about Edward? Him being a vampire? Did he tell you or did you find out on accident?" Emmett asked me, curiously. I stiffened and so did Edward. I never talked about that since it involved _James._ James. I have a feeling he's one of the reason's why Edward left.

James is a person in my past I don't like to reflect on, even though the event brought Edward and I together, I almost died at his hands.

Renesmee knew briefly of the story of how Edward saved me from him and his coven, and Alice and Jasper knew the story. I needed to tell them in case of the other over barring threat of Victoria, James' mate who could be planning her revange, even though it's been over sixty years since I've last seen her.

"Well I guess it started out with this vampire, James. He found me walking home alone one night and tried to kill me. He wanted me to be his snack, but Edward, who I had met early that week, was watching from afar and scared James away before he could hurt me. I was in shock, in fact I fainted from shock. When I woke up I demanded Edward to tell me everything, and he did. You see, when I first met Edward, I actually knew something was off about him, so I wasn't that surprised when he told me he was a vampire. I knew he wasn't a human."

"Then about two or three weeks later James got a hold of me once again. James was a tracker. The hunt was his obsession. He wasn't going to let me go without a fight. Edward was able to kill James before he could kill me. His mate, Victoria, ran away and so did his coven member, Laurent...but Laurent was killed by Edward about two weeks later when he tried to kill me again as a favor for Victoria."

"I haven't heard from Victoria since then. I'm worried she might still be out there." Edward went to kiss my temple in reassurance as I leant into his side. Thinking of James and Victoria still made me shiver in fear.

The room was silent for a moment before Emmett decided to speak up.

"Thank you Edward," Emmett murmured to my mate through the silence. "For protecting Bella when I couldn't."

"I love her more than anything in the world, Emmett. I'll always protect her. Even as a vampire." I chuckle as I playfully hit his knee.

"Out of curiosity, love," Edward said, reverting the subject as he looked at our daughter. "Where did you come up with Renesmee's name? It's a beautiful and unique name, but it sounds like-"

"Renee and Esme combined?" I fill in. He nods at me.

"It is. Carlie is Charlie and Carlisle. After all you told me so much about your adopted parents, and how good they were to you, I was playing around with the names and came up with Renesmee's name," I explain to him. Esme and Carlisle looked at me shocked. Esme looked like she would burst out into tears of joy and Carlisle looked proud.

"That's why I was spectacle about learning your names. I thought it was a coincidence or something," I said as I turned to face Carlisle and Esme.

"Dear that was very sweet of you..thank you," Esme told me. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"You were Edward's family. I felt like someone from his life should be represented through Renesmee, even though I never met you until today," I said. I felt like I could blush. Renesmee chuckles and goes to nudge me playfully.

"Well looks like the family is back together again!" My brother exclaimed.

"So can I call you Aunt Bella?" Emalie asked me as she approached me.

"If you want dear," I said to her. She smiled and went to hug my legs. She really was a precious little thing. I go to brush her thick curls and smile some more at her innocent loving notions, something I'm pretty sure she inherited from Emmett.

"You know her middle name is Isabelle." Emmett smiled at me.

"I am very honored you put my name in there," I tell him. "You know if Renesmee was a boy she would have been Edward Emmett Swan." He chuckles and goes to ruffle my hair.

"Thanks sis. You know it was actually Rosie's idea..to put your name in there," he confessed to me. "She was all about the naming. I didn't know what to do for the names." I turned to my newly found sister in law who smiled at me.

"Emmett always talked about you and I thought you had a pretty name that would fit into Emalie's name. I combined my name and Emmett's to get Emalie, and for the middle name...well, I knew how much he talked to you so I put it as her middle name," she explained. I smile back at her.

"Thank you for doing so. I am very honored," I tell her.

"It was no problem," she said, smiling back at me.

"So who wants to break news to Tanya that Eddie is taken?" Emmett asked out of the blu, rubbing his big hands together with a playful grin on his face. I heard my husband growl under his breathe.

"What the she devil has a crush on you?" I asked him, he nods.

"I take it that you don't like Tanya?" Edward asked me, his tone was a bit humorous. I nod, frowning a bit at the thought of the little slut.

"You have no idea," Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper all chorused in a grumble. I know Alice and Jasper didn't like her either because every time we'd visit she would insult them as well, or they don't like it that all she ever did was want to get into fights with me.

"We have our disagreements, but now come on...I kind of want to annoy her," I said. Edward chuckled under his breath as I took his hand.

"Code annoy Tanya," Emmett teased as we walked towards the other vampires. This really was going to bug Tanya, now thinking about it Edward must be the vampire she apparently claimed she was 'dating'. I was ready to get down and dirty if I had to.

I walk back to see all the other covens gathered all around the house. I smile as my hand hugs tight to Edward's hand. His hand was finally in mine once again after decades of being apart. I loved having my love back in my life. If we did survive this whole Volturi incident I want to live the rest of forever with Edward. I want to marry him and spend every last aching moment of forever with him.

"Edward don't tell me it's true," Tanya said, looking at our intwined hands as she rushed over. She looked like she was going to fall to her knees in front of Edward.

"What? He's the father of my child and my mate," I said, stepping in before Edward could say anything.

"And let the fireworks begin," Renesmee muttered as she sat down next to Maggie. Emalie followed propping herself next to Renesmee while the rest of the family watched the brawl about to happen.

"You stupid southern belle," Tanya growled at me as she got up and stalked towards my direction.

"Don't call me stupid you, bimbo," I snap at her.

"I'm not stupid!" she protested.

"Sweetie, please," I said to her sarcastically. My hands were now on my hips as I narrowed my eyes at her. Tanya was now in my face and her teeth were snarling at me. I decided to flash my pearly whites right back at her. I wasn't the most violent person, but when it came to Tanya I could be.

"Break it up!" Emmett called out, getting between us as it started to get heated.

"Cool it mom," Renesmee warned as she looked up at me.

"I know baby," I said, sighing a bit. I still eyed Tanya as I sat next to Edward on the nearby chair. My hand intertwined with his as he held it up to his lips so he could kiss it.

"So you two are a couple?" Tanya questioned us. I nod with Edward.

"Yes, we're mates," Edward replied to her.

"Are you sure? Do you even know anything about her?" Tanya asked, pulling strings to try and separate us.

"Tanya, we knew each other before, we just got separated. We have a daughter with one another," Edward said referring to Renesmee, who smiled slightly smugly in our direction. She winked at me and I chuckled.

"So you two weren't married?" Tanya questioned, a bit shocked.

"So, you fooled around with plenty of human men and weren't married, what's your problem," I snorted.

"Sorry if I feel like your the wrong chose for him," Tanya hissed.

"Who says you have the right to intervene with our relationship. Tanya, I just got him back after years. I spent decades looking for him don't tell me what's wrong and what's not."

"Well I'm just stating my opinion you- you- you slut!" Tanya growled as she started to get into my face again.

"And I'm stating mine whore." I started to get into a fight stance but Edward put his arms around me before I could make a move.

"Cat fight!" Emmett called out and I rolled my eyes at my brother. I notice my sister in law was smiling smugly next to him.

"Someone is finally going to put that woman in her place," she muttered under her breathe referring to Tanya. I can see I am not the only one who doesn't get along with the slut.

"Watch! Child in the room," Renesmee said as she covered Emalie's ears.

"Girls, we know you two don't get along very well but let's try to get along," Carmen said.

"Yeah, girls the fighting has to stop," Kate added.

"Before something drastic happens," Alice mentioned, pointing to her head.

"Fine," Tanya mumbled as she stalked towards the opposite side of the room and took a seat down on one of the ottomans.

"Alright." I then cuddle up to Edward and let myself relax as I breathed in his sweet scent. I missed him like crazy and wanted to take as much as I could of him.

"Love, do you want to maybe go up to my room for some privacy?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head to see Tanya starring us down, her eye burning holes in us.

"Yeah," I agree as he takes my hand to go upstairs.

"No baby making till your married!" Emmett called out as we trotted up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at his comment.

"Uncle Emmett, I think it's a little late for that," Renesmee called back, referring to herself.

Edward and I both laughed as we then sit down on his couch. I curl up in his embrace as he buries his face into my hair. This moment was just so perfect. I felt like I was whole again.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms again," He whispered to me and I smile.

"Same...you know I never stopped loving you," I said softly. I then lean into him and kiss his soft lips gently.

"I never did Bella. I am so sorry for just everything," He said. I sighed as I went to cup his face.

"Don't. Please. I just want to hold me. I missed you," I said, beginning to dry sob. Edward then pulled me tighter to him and I let my head rest against his muscular stone carved chest.

We curled in one another's embraces and began to talk about the past few decades or so. I just loved being with the ones I love. I had my brother and the love of my life with me again.

My family was complete and my heart was whole again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is later than usual. First, I just want to bring up that I'm going to be starting school soon so life is going to become very hectic for me. Plus I'm in a fall sport so that just adds up to less writing time for me. All I'm saying is that updates will most likely slowly become less frequent than it was in the summer. Plus crazy me is already planning my next story after this one, I just have to figure out what to do since I'm stuck between two stories. Anyway how did you guys like it? Like Bella's little face down with Tanya? I know Tanya isn't that bitchy, but for this story I'm making her bitch. Like the family moments? So p****lease review and tell me what you think.**** Btw yesterday was my birthday so reviews would make lovely birthday presents ;)**Anyway you guys rock for reading and following this story, and be on the lookout for more updates.  



	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Seven **

Edward and I decided it was finally time to head back downstairs to join the others after spending the last two hours catching up. I ended up telling him about everything he missed with my life and Renesmee's, and then he told me all about his. I think it's safe to say the two of us are pretty caught up and just want to start over again. All I want is for us to start a family with Renesmee, and the others.

As I headed down the steps I smile to see that Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper were getting along with Emmett and the others. All the Cullen's were in the living room while most of the other vampires went for a hunt or they just went out to have some space of their own.

I'm so happy to see that they were all getting along. It seems as if everyone has known each other for years than a single day.

Everyone was laughing at some story Emmett was telling them. I could tell my brother was really getting into it as he began to laugh at the story as well. I frowned and shared a look with Edward. He was bitting his lip nervously as he looked at me. I raise my eyebrow at Edward before turning my attention back to the others.

"So, what else did my mom do as a child?" Renesmee laughed. _Oh no, _I thought. What did Emmett tell them? Emmett knows too many embarrassing things about me. That is if he remembers them, but knowing my luck he remembers all of them...Then again, I do have dirt on Emmet.

My dear brother bear better watch what he says, or this ain't gonna be pretty.

"Yeah- oh hey Bella," Emmett said innocently when he noticed me. I raise my eyebrows at him. I studied his face to see a big grin on it. I knew he was up to something, there is no doubt.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, what did you tell them?" I groaned as I sat down on one of the couches. This only made Emmett snicker.

"Just some old childhood memories, well the ones I remember...Like the time you tried to bake Ma a birthday cake and almost burned the whole house down because you didn't use the stove properly." I growled at my brother as he held a smug look on his face. Oh I was ready to knock that look right off his face.

"You know, Emmett, I can bring up some things as well...like the time I got you to play tea party with me." I grinned deviously at him, rubbing my hands together. Emmett's smile turned upside down and began to scowl at me. Everyone else snickered at the memory.

"Wait you got him to play tea party?! Daddy plays tea party with me, too! But, I'm not allowed to tell anyone," Emalie said bewildered.

All the Cullen's burst out laughing while Emmett pouted. "Oh come on, she's my little girl! She already got imprinted on by Seth. Let me enjoy my time with her." Emmett sighed as he went to rest his chin in his hand. Rosalie went to give him a little nudge and the whole room got a little quieter.

I frowned. So did Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper. _Imprinting_? What the heck is that? "What's imprinting?" I asked. Everyone stiffened as they heard the word mentioned again. Was it something bad? The word sounds kind of strange to me.

"It's a bond a wolf shares with a person. Almost like soul mates," Edward murmured to me. I notice Rosalie and Emmett both tense up even more as they looked at Emalie, who seemed to be oblivious to the whole situation.

"Wait did you say wolf?" Alice asked them slowly.

"Like Children of the Moon?" Jasper questioned.

"No. They live on the reservation nearby. They are a Native American tribe that have the ability to transform into wolves if a vampire is near," Carlisle explained to us.

"They are technically called 'shape shifters', but they're just werewolves in my eyes," Emmett said to me.

"So this imprinting, it means that your daughter already has a soul mate?" I said to him quietly, not wanting to jeopardize anything if Emalie doesn't know about it yet.

"Yeah...but he's more so her protector. He's a good kid, and it's not something a wolf can control, so in a way I forgive him. I'm just happy that Emalie will always have someone else to protect her," Emmett told me sincerely.

"Though it can get a tad bit annoying sometimes," Rosalie added. "But if Seth knows what's best for him, he won't try anything until my baby is an adult. If he does, then it isn't going be pretty." She said as she looked at Emalie, who was mindlessly playing with her toys on the Living room rug.

"How about we drop it," Emmett mumbled. "Don't want to hear anymore." We all nod in agreement.

"So, Renesmee might you have a mate? Or special someone?" Rosalie asked her, trying to revert the subject. Edward seemed a bit curious as well. I guess his fatherly instincts are taking action.

"Yeah so we can annoy Eddie," Emmett teased, nudging my mate in the ribs. Edward scowls at him and I could hear a small growl escape his lips. Edward only just met his daughter a few hours ago, and something tells me he's probably going to be really protective.

My daughter blushed and shook her head shyly. "Never had luck. Nauhel tried, but he'll always be just like a brother to me. Nothing more and nothing less," Renesmee explained. "Plus I never get out much because of who I am. Mom was scared from the start that the Volturi might try to take me, so I normally stayed far away from most people. She home schooled me for majority of my life, but I have been to high school and college. It's just, no one has made me feel like they're the _one_ yet..you know?"

"Don't worry, sweetie," Rosalie said to her as she leant forward in her seat to look Renesmee in the eyes. "Most of us don't know when it'll happen, but one day you'll end up coming across that special one. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I first bumped into Emmett in the hallway...Your special one is going to be the one who makes you feel like the only girl on this planet. Trust me, you'll find him."

"I hope I do find him soon," Renesmee said softly. I smiled and went to rub her hand reassuringly.

"Well, it's time for bed my little missy," Rosalie announced as she went to tickle Emalie's sides, causing her to giggle.

"Momma, can Aunt Bella read me a story tonight?" Emalie asked her mother quietly, without realizing I could hear as well. Rosalie looked up at me with a soft smile.

"That's up to her," she said to her daughter. I smiled as Emalie came over to me.

"Will you, Aunt Bella?"

"Sure sweetie," I told her. She squealed and then dragged Rose out of the room to get ready for bed. Emmett chuckled as he came to pat me on the back.

"I like seeing her attached to you already," he said to me.

"She truly is adorable. She has your hair Emmett," I mused.

"I know," he replied with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes as I go to give him a playful nudge. He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"At least she has the chance to meet her wonderful aunt," Emmett murmured. I smiled as I went to wrap my arms around his neck, so I could hug tight to him. I feel his large arms wrap around me and pull me into a tighter bear hug.

"I missed you Bells," he said into my hair.

"Me too, Em. Me, too."

Moments later Emalie came out in her princess pajamas and her hair all wet from the bath she took. She said goodnight to everyone before grabbing my hand and leading me to her room.

Emalie's room was a light pink with purple and blue bears all over the walls. The room was filled with almost every toy imaginable and her closet was stocked with clothes. She had a large book shelf in the corner of the room, and a big bed in the middle of the room. The bed had a large pink comforter on it with a bear pattern going across it. Emalie had photos of her family all over her walls, and many of the pictures she drew. Some of Emalie's drawings amused me, like the one she drew of Edward. It was a stick figure with a blob of fiery red hair on the top of his head. Some of the other pictures were of the vampires that were here to witness, like Zafrina and Senna, the Denali's, and even the Egyptians. There was one particular drawing that did catch my eye.

"That's you guys. Do you like it?" Emalie asked me, pointing to the new crayon drawing on the wall. It was of Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and I. Renesmee had the same fiery blob of red hair like her dad, Alice looked a lot like tinker bell in the picture, Jasper has a mass of yellow crayon hair, and I had long brown hair with lots of pink blush on my cheeks.

"My daddy said you use to blush a lot," Emalie said shyly.

"It's beautiful, angel,"I said to her as I went to give her a kiss on the top of the head. Emalie beamed at this as she traveled to her book case.

"You know you remind me of Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. Daddy told me you like books just like her, and you're very nice like her," Emalie told me as she went to look through her selection of books. "My momma reminds me of sleeping beauty cuz when I was born she was sleeping and when she woke up, she woke up as a beautiful princess. Grandma Esme is like Snow White because she's kind and nice. Alice reminds me more of Tinker bell because she looks just like her, and Renesmee reminds me of Ariel because of her hair." Emalie smiled at me. I felt myself melt from the cuteness of this little girl. She was just too adorable.

"Sweetie, that's very nice of you to say," I said to Emalie as she sat down on the edge of the bed with a picture book in her tiny hand.

"Thanks...what princess do you think I'm like? My favorite is Cinderella. My wolf, Sethy, said his is Pocahontas cuz it reminds him of his sister Leah. I call her Le Le because it's easier and _funner_ to say that," Emalie told me.

"Well I don't think you are like just one of the princesses. I think you're like all of them in your own way. You are your own unique beautiful princess," I told her. "You're Princess Emalie."

"Really? I'm my own princess?" she asked me, her wide violet-blue eyes filled with joy.

"Yes, I think so," I told her as I went to stroke her hair. She beamed at me and went to give me a hug before plopping down on the bed.

Emalie handed me the book before deciding to snuggle up to my side. When I saw the cover of the book, I recognized it right away. The book was my and Emmett's old copy of Winnie the Pooh. Our mother use to read us the book every night before we went to bed as children. I can't believe he kept it all these years.

My niece yawned and snuggled closer to my side. I could feel my dead heart melt at the kindness and love of this little girl. She reminded me so much of when Renesmee was little. I didn't realize how much I missed having a child around me. Maybe I can look forward to Renesmee's possible grandchildren. I know she wants to have at least one child soon. At one point she was thinking of the idea of just seeing if she could maybe ask Nauhel if he wanted to have a baby with her, so they can both have a kid without having to find love, but then she might never experience the chance of making a child out of her love for another person.

I begin to read the to Emalie and in no time she began to fall asleep. I smiled once I saw that she was sleeping soundly in the midsts of the covers. I go to kiss the top of her head and pull the covers up so they were covering her little body. I quietly left the room and began to head down the stairs.

When I enter the Cullen's living room I see Emmett and Jasper were both laughing at something, I just hope that the thing they are laughing at is not me because both of my dear brothers know a bit too many embarrassing stories about me. I looked to see Carlisle and Esme talking to Rose and Alice. I couldn't help but take the moment in on the stairs, but then a thought crept into my mind. Where was Edward and Renesmee?

"Outside," Alice whispered to me. I frowned as to how she answered my silent question, but then I mentally smacked myself remembering she probably had a vision of it. I turn my head to where Edward's scent was the strongest.

The image before me made me just want to burst into tears of happiness, that is if I could produce tears.

Renesmee was talking to Edward, and both were smiling. My daughter was finally getting to know her father, and vise versa.

My daughter noticed me and waved me to come over to them. I smiled as I made my way to my mate and my daughter. I go to put my hands on the backs of each of their chairs."So what are you guys talking about?" I ask them.

"Just catching up. You know, telling him everything and stuff," Renesmee said nonchalantly as she looked up at the night sky. "I can see now where I get my musical talent from." I chuckled and turned to Edward. He smiled as I went to go kiss his cheek.

"Wow there's a lot of stars out tonight," Renesmee breathed, looking up at the sky. We all looked up at the mass amount of stars twinkling in the black of the night. This moment was just perfect. This is something I have waited decades to happen. Just having them here with me. That's when a thought crept into my head. We wouldn't be safe for long. The Volturi were coming. I don't know how this was going to end. Would the Volturi try to kill us? Or would they spare us? I let these questions ponder in my head for a bit as I looked at Renesmee and Edward. I had two of my most loved people with me, so I should enjoy it while it lasts.

I go to sit down right next to Renesmee as we looked up at the stars for a bit as a family. Soon I hear her breath's even out and looked over to see her asleep. I smiled as I went to kiss her head.

"You want to know something amazing about her?" I said to Edward.

"What?" he whispered. I took her hand and placed it on my cheek. He seemed confused as Renesmee's dreams flooded my mind.

"You can watch her dreams. I always loved doing this when she was a small child," I said to him softly as I placed her hand gently at her side. I saw a sad expression on Edward's face as he looked at her.

"Because of my mistake, I missed out on her childhood. I can't believe you two accepted me that easy. After everything I did," He whispered harshly. I sighed as I went to cup his cheek.

"Edward, look at me," I said to him as his head hung low. He slowly lifted his head up to reveal the familiar topaz colored eyes I loved. I went to brush some of his hair softly.

"I _forgive_ you. It's not just because I can be very forgiving, which I admit, but it's because I knew why you did it. Yes I knew you left to protect you, and it wasn't your fault at all. You didn't know I was pregnant."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have left you after we made love. It was stupid. I was stupid," he blew up a bit, but kept his tone low so Renesmee wouldn't wake. She was normally a heavy sleeper, so it wouldn't be easy to wake her up. Edward was in the clear as long as he didn't yell.

"Edward," I snapped, getting his attention as he still ranted. "I. Forgive. You. I never blamed you. I was never angry at you. Look at Emmett and I, you think I'm pissed at him for going off to get a bear that could of hurt me. You both left me to protect me. Sure I feel guilty at times for Emmett's case, but I know it wasn't my fault. It wasn't Emmett's, and this was not yours. Edward, you have time to get to know your daughter. We have forever. I know you two have a strong bond already, and sure this may be all a bit overwhelming, but I am not going to stop and quit. You know why, because I love you and I'm not scared to fight anything. Not even the Volturi," I said to him. He stared at me a bit, love in his eyes, as he then bent over to kiss my forehead.

"I really do not know what I did to deserve you, Isabella McCarty," he said softly.

"Me either," I said. He smiled slightly and I did too. I then looked at Renesmee.

"She should go to bed, you guys have any free beds we can borrow?" I asked him.

"She can sleep on my couch? If that's okay," he said. I nodded at him and I could feel the venom pooling up in my eyes. Edward then picked her up in his arms and we all went upstairs as a family. He placed her on the couch and took out a big yellow comforter for her. I smiled seeing her sleep and Edward gently brush some hair out of her face. I think I even saw a small little smile play on her sleeping face.

I go to take Edward's hand as we watch her sleep there for a few moments. Edward and I then took a spot in his room and just held one another in each other's embrace until we saw dawn rise above the clouds.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like the chapter? Love the family moments? Btw next chapter more about Bella and Edward's past will be revealed and it'll be in Edward's POV. Plus I promise there will be more Bella and Edward moments. Also who loves little Emalie? You can't help but love her :) She's so darn cute. What about Emalie getting imprinted on by Seth? Also who is wondering what I have in stored next? Hmmm? I wanted to update this yesterday along with a couple of my other stories, but I've been too exhausted from my sport and honestly I'm just mentality and physically drained. btw, one reason why I like and relate to Bella Swan, her and I share the klutzy/clumsy trait. Today I had to run up a hill...I tripped going _up_ the hill and scraped my knee :/ So today's just been 'fun'. **

**Anyway, in the meantime please review and be on the lookout for the next update :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Eight**

(Edward's POV)

I couldn't believe it still. It was so surreal. My beautiful Bella was alive. Well, she was a vampire now, but she was still here with me. She is still beautiful as ever and she still has a forgiving heart. I couldn't believe that she took me back like that. She shouldn't have. I am not worthy. After what I did to her, I should be getting some sort of treatment. Instead, here I am with her in my arms watching our daughter sleep. _Our daughter._ I had a daughter all this time I didn't know about. A daughter who I never got to know properly. A daughter I abandoned along with her mother. Even though they are both forgiving souls, I don't forgive myself. It doesn't mean I feel awful. I know Bella has told me that it wasn't my fault, and I shouldn't blame myself, but I feel like it is my fault. I left her at a time of need. I just wanted her to live the human life she was suppose to live. Not a monstrous life I was exposed to. Not a life of evil.

It was during my rebellious years that I had met Bella. I was trying hard to convert back to drinking animal blood. I was scared Carlisle and Esme wouldn't take me back if they learned what I did. I thought maybe if they knew I was trying to switch back to animal blood, they'd be more accepting. I was scared to disappoint them. I thought if they learned about all the people I killed, Carlisle would kick me out of the family, but he never did.

I may have only killed criminals, but I felt like I was playing God. It wasn't my place to kill them. I felt like a murder killing them. They had died at my hands. I saw the light leave their eyes as I killed them. As I drank them dry like the sick monster I am.

That was when the angel came into my live. The beacon of hope and love I needed. The woman who would hold my heart for the next couple of decades. The woman I left to protect. And the same woman who carried my child. Bella.

I remember when I first laid eyes on her. She was sitting at a nearby park bench when she first spotted me. I was coming there every day to get use to the scent of humans, so I could return home with a better chance of Carlisle letting back. Plus, I liked coming there every day. The park was the closest thing to nature I could get to in the hustle and bustle of Chicago. I'd just watch the people pass by each day and observe them, but there was one person that caught my eye the moment she stepped foot in that park.

Bella just moved to Chicago and was spending her lunch break at the park. She had just got a new job there after moving from Tennessee.

The day we met, Bella deiced to take a seat on the park bench right by me.

When I first smelt her, my instincts went all over the place. Bella was confused as to why I acted so strange, but I think my abnormality just drew her into me even more. I remember I ended up storming out of the area before I could do any damage.

Little did I know, she was my singer. I kept following her around until I could get use to her scent. I think one of the biggest reasons why I had so much interest in this girl was because she had a silent mind. I never heard anything in her mind. Just silence. Something that I valued. It was like Bella was made for me.

Bella would come to that park every afternoon, waiting for me to come back. I would watch her from afar, and I would try to get use to her scent. She drew me in for some odd reason. I didn't want her to ever leave my sight.

Then one cloudy afternoon I was debating wether or not I should approach her. Then I mustered up enough courage to talk to her finally...

_I begin to slowly walk over towards, what I thought, was one of the most beautiful yet deadly creatures of all time. A human girl with long mahogany brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She was nothing but pure beauty. _

_"Hello," I said to her politely. She turned around and smiled timidly at me. __"I don't think I ever properly introduced myself, I'm Edward Cullen. We met the other day."_

_"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," she told me shyly. She was blushing a bright red, but I still thought she was beautiful. The blush complimented her. _

_"So, um I keep seeing you around here. Why haven't you come by?" Bella asked me awkwardly. I pause, hearing her question. I left the area to protect her and go hunting so I could control my thirst. _

_"Personal family reasons," I answer her. She nods her head, but doesn't seem to buy it. _

_"So do you like Chicago?" I ask her, trying to break the ice. _

_"Yeah..it's very um windy," She said, chuckling a bit. "I just hate the cold." I smirk, thinking about myself. I guess she won't like vampires then. _

_"What's so funny?" Bella asked me, her eyebrows furrow together as she looks up at me with confusion. _

_"Nothing," I told her. She eyes me warily as I try to contain my laughter. _

_That day she told me how she came up to Chicago for a fresh start after her family died and the bank took away her home. She was now living in an apartment and trying to make her way. I told her I was a runaway from home and I was living on my own. Which was true, but I didn't mention I have no home. I've been pretty nomadic since I became like this. I would roam the streets of Chicago all night, looking for a prey. Then during the day I'd do the same thing, just wander up the streets. When the sun was out I would hide out in dark alleys and abandoned buildings to protect myself from any humans. _

It was about two weeks after I first talked to Isabella Swan that she figured out what I was. Bella found out when I saved her from a vampire trying to kill her. I will always remember his name was James. He had a mate, Victoria, and a friend named Laurent.

James had found an interest in Bella. James first discovered Bella when she was walking home one night from work, and James decided that she'd be her next prey. He liked her scent, and he wanted her. Victoria wasn't there at the time and neither was Laurent.

I was able to save Bella in time before James could kill her...

_"Leave me alone!" Bella begged James as he pinned her up against the wall. _

_"No, doll. I think I'll make you my dinner. How would you like that?" James whispered as he grazed her neck. I could hear her heart pounding a mile a minute as he stroked her cheek. I felt the anger boil in me as I push James away from her. Both of us get into a protective stance and stalk one another down. __I was able to scare him away, but something told me he'd be back. _

_When I turned around to check on Bella, she looked at me with wide eyes._

_"Bella are you-" I was cut off as her eyes rolled back. I sighed as I picked her up in my arms and carried her back to her house. I remember laying her on the bed and I waited for her to wake up. I dabbed her forehead for a good half hour with a cold wet cloth until she gained consciousness. _

_ "Edward?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering open. _

_"I'm here," I said softly, taking on her hands. _

_"What happened? Where did that guy go?" She asked frantically, getting up from her position on the bed. I shush her as I push her gently down back into the pillows. Her heart was racing out of her chest as she looked around the room. I think she was confused. Hopefully, she wasn't scared of me. _

_"What are you?" She asked me, her tone demanding. "I know you're not a human, and don't lie to me. I saw it all, Edward. I know everything." _

_I hesitated before I softly said, "I'm a vampire." _

_Bella looked at me with soft and loving eyes as she stroked my cheek. I felt the warmth of her hand get placed on my chest. I look at this girl and soon I'm spilling my soul out for her. It was then I knew I was in love with her. _

My time with Bella was what someone might describe as magical. It truly was. She was a gift sent to me. She was what I needed. But, it wouldn't be long until James came back...with Victoria and Laurent...

_Bella and I were walking home one night when James caught up to us._

_"Come with me, if you don't want the girl to get hurt," James hissed at me as he stalked towards Bella and I with Victoria. _

_"You can go to hell," I spat at him. _

_I pushed Bella behind me as we slowly backed up into an alley. I tried to run away from them, carrying Bella, but I never made it far. James caught up to us once again and trapped us in an abandoned building. Laurent at one point left when I was fighting back against James. He wasn't interested in Bella. Laurent was more interested in saving himself. _

_I almost lost Bella to James and Victoria that day. I was battling James the whole time in the building while Victoria grinned, getting ready to eat Bella. My mate stayed in the corner, trying to defend herself in any possible way. She was just a human, but she was able to hold off Victoria from eating her long enough so I could kill James. _

_"I want her!" James growled. "She's mine!" _

_"She's mine," I snarl as I pin him against a wall. "And don't think about touching a hair on her head." My grip on his neck tightened as he gasped for air. Victoria was too preoccupied with playing cat and mouse with Bella. _

_James' neck snapped in my hands, and I was able to rip his head off. When Victoria saw this she charged at me in anger, but at one point she just left the scene in sadness and anger, trying to save her own life as well. _

_After I got ride of any evidence of James, Bella ran to me. I embraced her in my arms and I just held her in my arms as I hushed her. _

_"I'm sorry you had to see that," I mummer into her hair. "Bella, this is why you shouldn't be around me. I-"_

_"Don't talk like that, please. Especially after what just happened," she pleaded as she looked up into my eyes. Her big brown orbs filled with love. _

_"I love you," She whispered. "I'll always love you, Edward. No matter what you are or what you do, I'll love you till the end of time. Nothing can ever change our love. I promise." I was so touched by her words that I embrace her in my arms tight, not tight enough to crush her, but tight enough to show my love. _

_"I love you too," I told her. "You are my life now." _

_"You are mine as well. Never let go," She said softly as she buried her face into my chest. I stroke her long brown curls and held her tight for the longest time. _

Laurent did try to attack us about two week later as a favor for Victoria, but I was able to kill him before he reached Bella. After the James incident, I felt like somehow I brought that danger upon Bella. I felt like it was my fault she almost died twice. She'd always complain and tell me if it wasn't for me she would have been dead, but I disagree. If it wasn't for me then maybe she would have been safe. I always felt like I brought that danger upon her. That's why I left in the end. To protect her. I'll always protect her. Vampire or not. Always.

I look down at Bella, who was resting against my chest as we watched Renesmee sleep. I stroke Bella's brown hair and go to kiss the top of her head. The scent of freesias still filled up my nose. It was less _appetizing _than when she was human. It was more of a pleasant scent.

There were things about Bella that I did miss, human things. I do miss Bella's beautiful blush, her big chocolate brown eyes, and her musical heartbeat. Though Bella being a vampire doesn't make me think any less of her. I'll love her no matter what she is, just like she told me. When she became a vampire it's like her strength, love, and kind heart were magnified in the process. But she is the still the same selfless Bella I know and love. She always will be to me.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered to Bella, breaking the silence.

"Hey handsome," she said, giggling. She turned around to face me with bright topaz eyes. I was sad to see her brown eyes go, but at least Renesmee got them.

"She is something, isn't she?" Bella said, motioning to the sleeping form of Renesmee. I nod as I go to kiss Bella's hair.

"She is."

"I have an idea," Bella announced as she turned around on my lap, so she was facing me.

"What?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well my love, I think you should get to know our daughter better," she said. "And I'll get to know the others."

"I'd love to," I said, smiling. Truth is I wanted to get to know Renesmee better. I had this amazing daughter I only got to know in a day. I wanted to know more, but at the same time I wanted Bella with me at all times. I knew I would have to share, considering Emmett just got his little sister back, but it's hard. After years of feeling like half of my heart and soul were torn out, it's nice to finally feel healed.

"Alright...well, you know...there is still some time before she wakes up," Bella whispered in my ear. I look at the sleeping form of Renesmee. She was curled up on the couch, her hair was covering her face, and she was snoring softly while dreaming of us.

"What do you propose we do?" I ask mischievously as she pushed me down against one of the chairs in my room.

"I have a few ideas," Bella said, settling herself on my lap. "But we might have to go somewhere else, I don't think it's a good idea with Renesmee in the room." She winked at me and I felt the corners of my lips go upwards. I do not deserve this woman. She's too good for me.

"Alright, I think we can use the guest bedroom," I said. We quickly dashed out of the room towards the guest. When we got there I pull Bella towards the bed and stand over her. She giggles as I reach up to give her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you," She whispered to me in between a kiss.

"I love you, too," I tell her as I gently go to cup her face. She smiles as she grabs my hand and kisses it. Soon our lips molded and so did our bodies. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and my hands were running down to her hips. I felt her taking off the buttons of my shirt. We were going to take the next step if Emmett didn't interrupt.

"Eddie! Get off my sister before I rip your head off!" He roared from the other room. I froze and looked at Bella.

"Emmett Dale McCarty I'm a grown ass woman, get use to it!" she retorted.

"Well you may be a grown up, but when you're in my house you play by my rules!" Emmett yelled as he came storming in. If I could blush I would've as Bella and I scrambled to get away from each other.

"And that means no sucking face!" Emmett declared.

"Emmett you do realize this isn't even your house. It's mine!" I heard Carlisle yell from downstairs.

"Whatever, my baby sister and brother aren't going to be kissing while I'm around. It's just...wrong," He said. I could picture Emmett right now shivering at the thought.

Bella has a hint of mischief in her eyes as she walks over to my lap, sits on it, and then begins to kiss me some more. I could tell it was getting more groans from Emmett.

"I'm out of this house, just make sure not to suck each other's brains out!" Emmett announced, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked out of the room.

"Will do!" I called back to him in between a kiss.

We both made out passionately for what felt like the longest time. Bella's tongue was dancing in my mouth while she ran her hands up my chest. It felt amazing to have Bella with me once again.

"Mom? Dad?" I heard a groggy voice come from the other room. Bella and I sigh. Renesmee is up. Now it's time to get to know my daughter better. I couldn't wait, but at the same time I couldn't wait to get Bella alone so I can properly give her the love she deserves.

"Don't worry, we have time. We'll get alone, somewhere," Bella muttered as if she read my mind. I chuckle as I pull her into one more kiss.

"I'll see you soon my love," I whispered to her.

"As will I," she said, chuckling as she went to peck my lips.

We both parted in our separate ways. I made my way to my room to see Renesmee up. She had her thick hair now up in a bun as she looked at my CD collection. I chuckle as she admires all of them.

"You have a lot," she commented as she skimmed her finger across the labels.

"Yeah, well I've been around for awhile," I tell her as I go over to my daughter's side.

"So, I know you like Debussy, but what is your favorite piece?" Renesmee asked me as she took out my CD with all of Debussy's hits on it. "I love Claire De Lune. You?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes as well," I said, chuckling.

"It's beautiful, right?" She said. I nod in agreement as she goes to put it on. Soon we are both on the couch talking. My daughter begins to tell me everything about her. I feel like I'm more and more apart of her life. I have this amazing and beautiful daughter I didn't know about until now. I regret leaving Bella, but I just have to remember I can never go back in time. For now I need to get Renesmee and be the dad she always wanted. Then maybe Bella, Renesmee, and I could be a family. We could travel the globe together. Renesmee said she's always wanted to go traveling around the world, but from being in hiding she hasn't been able to go to many places. Maybe I'll take her and Bella. Maybe I'll marry Bella in France and then honeymoon in the Caribbean. So many options, considering we have eternity.

Forever looked good, but the only thing standing in our way is the Volturi.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? Sorry I haven't update in a bit. I've been busy with school and sport, so you guys will have to hang in there with updates since my life is getting pretty hectic right now. Right now I'm forcing myself to stay awake to update this for you guys, so I really hope you like this chapter. Also most updates will be on the weekends, so be on the lookout around then. ****Also HAPPY STEPHANIE MEYER DAY! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA! Today is Bella Swan's birthday and Stephanie Meyer day, so happy twi-holiday to all of you. btw it was Renesmee's birthday the other day (her 7th) so HAPPY BIRTHDAY RENESMEE! That's why I'm going to try and update all my stories, for the occasion. If anyone is reading _Unbroken _or _Ever Since We Met: All Grown Up_, those will be updated either tomorrow or Sunday. Also, a quick little thing I just want to say; the 12th anniversary of 9/11 was the other day and I just want to say rest in peace to all the innocent people who died that day and never forget. On a more happier note, did you guys like the chapter? How did you like how Bella and Edward met? James? Victoria? Cowardly Laurent? Also did you like it in Edward's POV? So many questions, but what the heck. **  


******In the meantime, please review and be on the lookout for updates :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey Belle," Emmett said as I came down the stairs of the Cullen home. We've been here for a day now and I've come to like it here. I felt right at home with the Cullen family.

I was coming back from checking on my mate and daughter. Renesmee is looking with Edward at all of his CD's, just some father daughter bonding. I decided not to interfere with the two, and gave them space, by venturing into the Cullen home.

I ended up spending the morning talking to Esme and she introduced me to a bunch of new vampires. I met the Egyptian coven, a few nomads, and the Romanians. They seemed nice, but I didn't quite like the Romanians. They didn't care really for the safety of us, more so they cared about revange against the Volturi. Amun and his mate Kebi from the Egyptian coven weren't the most friendly, but Benjamin and Tia were. Though I did spent most of my time talking to Esme and Carmen.

Right now many of the others were on hunts or they were heading towards Seattle and Port Angeles so they could feed.

"Hey Em," I greet my brother as I went to give him a kiss on the cheek. He was sitting on the living room couch watching ESPN. I go to take a seat by the couch so I could be next to him. I wanted to spend more time with my brother considering the past couple of hours I've been so involved with catching up with Edward.

"So, you guys are going to lay off on sucking face, right?" Emmett asked me. I groan. Emmett decided to stop Edward and I this morning from our early make-out secession. He's got to understand that he may be my big brother, but I'm an adult now. I have been for the past seventy-one years.

"Emmett, you're going to have to accept Edward and my's relationship. We're not going to be able to stop our um..urges," I mutter. If I could, I'd blush.

"I know...and I'm sorry. I get them with Rose too, so I shouldn't be complaining. After all he is a good guy, and my brother," Emmett said, sighing. "Even though he made a mistake, he's been good to you. He protected you when I couldn't."

"You mean with James?" I question him, an eyebrow raised. Emmett nods at me, confirming my question. "Oh, well sometimes Edward thinks otherwise. He thinks he brought it upon me that I almost got hurt," I explained to Emmett softly.

"Well that just means he loves you...a lot. And you love him back," he said to me. "Hey, do you think that this Victoria chick is planning your death?" Emmett asked, curiously.

"I doubt it, she's been MIA for the past sixty-eight years. For all I know she could be dead," I said, shrugging as I leant back in the couch.

"Well if she tries to hurt you or anyone else in this family, I'll kick her ass to the moon and back," Emmett said smugly, the corners of his mouth tugging into a grin.

"Thanks Emmett bear." I chuckle, giving him a playful punch.

"No problem Bella bear," he said. I giggle hearing our childhood nicknames for each other. I go to tug on my charms as I looked at the T.V screen with Emmett.

"Where's Emalie and Rose?" I asked him, noticing my sister in law and niece were gone. I knew Alice and Jasper left to go on a hunt, and also they're trying to maybe get a hold of Charlotte and Peter to help out with the cause. They are two nomadic vampires that use to fight alongside Jasper in the newborn wars. I met them once or twice, and they seem like pretty reliable and good people.

"She's out with her brothers and Seth. Emalie wanted to see them," Emmett said to me as he flipped through the channels.

"Why did Seth um _imprint_ on Emalie?" I asked him, curiously.

"The poor kid didn't have a choice. He was good friends with Rosalie before Emalie was born. I mean, they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, I think he had a major crush on her, but the moment he laid eyes on Emalie he imprinted. He couldn't help it...I've _accepted_ it because I know he's there to protect her. Rosalie's twin brothers and her father know about Emalie, even though they are human. They don't know of vampires, except for one of her brothers, but they do know of shape shifters because of Seth...that and Leah imprinted on Rose's brother, Brandon, so we'll be seeing a lot more of him since he is the only one who can know," Emmett said to me.

"I see," I said, fiddling with the charms on my necklace. "Rose is a great woman, Em, you two really make a great couple." He smiled and went over to give my hair a nice ruffle. I chuckled.

"Thanks Belle, and you do with Edward. As much as I hate his decisions, he's been lost without you. He's been hiding the pain in all these years, and sure it drives us crazy at times, but now that you and Renesmee came into his life, he's never been happier. I'm glad you two are together because as much as you are my sister he is my brother as well. Even though I'd kick his ass for you any day," He said. I smiled at my brother and went to hug him.

"I missed you, dear brother," I mumbled into Emmett's large shoulder.

"Me too Belle, me too." I then went to settle down on the couch with my brother. I let his big arm wrap around my shoulder and rest my head against his. We talked for a bit longer and watched the T.V screen change the different channels and shows. I look to see Christmas specials pop on, and thought of my daughter. I remember Renesmee loved them as a child. She'd love watching them as a family. Maybe this Christmas we could all watch them as a whole family.

I was still trying to catch up with my brother when I heard Alice and Jasper make their way over towards the door. "Hey Bells, Emmett," Jasper said as him and Alice entered the house.

"Hey guys," I said, turning around on the couch to greet them. They go to sit down on the opposite couch. "So what did Charlotte and Peter say?"

"They're coming. They know everything and believe me. Don't worry, I think you guys will have enough witnesses to scare those Volturi," Jasper said. Emmett smirked and went to high five Jasper.

"I like this guy," Emmett said, motioning to Jasper. I chuckled. It's nice seeing my two brothers bond like this. Alice giggled as she leaned into Jasper.

"Where's Renesmee?" Alice asked me. I pointed towards the direction of upstairs.

"With Edward, they're bonding," I said, smiling. She smiled as well.

"Only a few more days till Christmas," Alice sighed as her eyes wandered to the Christmas special Emmett had on. "I wonder how this Christmas will go."

"Hopefully this Christmas won't be our last," Emmett remarked under his breath. "With the Volturi, we don't know what could happen. I feel bad about all these people risking their lives, but I mean they're just witnesses. It's not their faults. If anything happens it could come down to Rose and I," Emmett said to us grimly. I frowned at my brother. I won't let the Volturi get to him, Rose, Emalie, or the others.

They're my family, and family protects one another.

"Emmett don't say stuff like that. Don't blame yourself for creating a beautiful little daughter, and if they can't see that Emalie is harmless then screw them. I mean for god's sake she looks like you and Rose and she has the most obvious signs that she isn't an immortal child. They can't be stupid enough not to believe us," I said. He sighed as he leaned his head against the couch and groaned.

I heard a laugh and turned to my head to see Edward talking with Renesmee. Her face showed nothing, but pure happiness, and so did his. I watched as they both came down the stairs to see us.

"Hey Mom, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice," Renesmee addressed everyone as she sat down right next to me. Edward followed as we all gathered around the living room. I smiled at the two of them.

"So, I take it you two are getting along?" I said to my daughter and mate. They both nodded.

"Yeah," Renesmee answered, grinning.

"Good," I said, smiling as I pulled Renesmee to my side and kissed her forehead.

We were all relaxing and hanging out until we heard Emalie run into the home with Rosalie following her. My nose twitched smelling the stench of _dog_? I frowned with the rest of my coven, only to have Emmett burst out laughing.

"That's Seth. He's here too," Emmett said. "Don't worry, as much has I hate that he imprinted on my daughter, he's a really nice kid. One of the nicest of the pack." I nodded as I looked at Edward warily.

"He's a good kid," Edward told me, reassuringly. "In fact, him and a few others protected us when they wanted to kill Rose when she was pregnant with Emalie."

"Why would they want to do that?" Renesmee asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"They though Emalie was a threat," Edward whispered quickly to her. "Because she was um hurting Rose when she was carrying her."

"Oh," Renesmee mumbled.

Renesmee doesn't like the fact that she hurt me during my pregnancy. She feels awful for almost killing me, but I always tell her she was worth the fight. After all it wasn't her fault, the poor thing was just a baby. She didn't know the difference between right or wrong at the time.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's good now," Emmett said as he got up form the couch to greet his little girl. I smiled as I watched Emalie run into Emmett's arms and he swung her around. I was kind of nervous meeting a wolf. I've never met one before.

I saw Rosalie enter behind Emmett with a new boy next to her.

"Bella, this is Seth," Emmett introduced me to a tall muscular boy. He had to be a good six feet and had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He had a rustic Native American skin tone and he was just reeking with the dog smell. I tried not to breathe as the foul stench hit my nose like a ton of bricks. Rosalie just chuckled as she brought over Seth. I looked to see Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper all make the same face.

"Hi I'm Seth," the boy introduced himself. He chuckled noticing how we reacted, "It's okay. You guys aren't the first vampires to make that face around a wolf. I know we stink, it's fine." Emalie giggled as she looked at Seth.

"You don't stink, Sethy," she said. "I kind of like it." Emmett groaned while Seth sent a sheepish smile at him before looking down at Emalie.

"Where is Jake?" Emalie asked Seth. "I miss him. He needs to play with us soon!"

"He had to go tend some matters for our pack. Don't worry he'll be around soon," Seth told her reassuringly that this 'Jake' will come by soon.

Seth then turned to us with a bright smile. The kid didn't seem bad, and he seemed to have be wrapped around Emalie's little finger. Then again, how can you not be charmed by this little girl?

"Emmy has told me a lot about you guys, so you're her aunts, uncle, and cousin?" Set asked me, motioning to my coven. I nodded.

"Yeah, I was Emmett's little sister in his human life," I explained to him. "And Edward's mate when I was human and hence my daughter."

"Wait she didn't mention Edward was with you..." Seth frowned and then turned to Edward. "This is the girl that made you a ghost?" he nodded softly as his face turned into a grimace. I go to squeeze his hand gently and he smiled softly. I looked to see Alice frown as she looked at Seth.

"Why can't I see you?" she questioned, frowning. Seth raised his eyebrow while Jasper just merely chuckled at his expression.

"She's physic," he filled in for him before turning to Alice. "What do you mean you can't see him?"

"It's blocked like Renesmee!" Alice cried out frustrated as she rubbed her temples and sat down on the nearest couch.

"Well, she isn't normally like this," I told Seth. He nodded, but smirked a little.

Seth stayed for a bit more and he seemed like a real nice kid. I learned more about his friendship with Rosalie before she met Emmett. He did admit he had a small crush on her, but he didn't judge her for dating a vampire unlike the others. He explained that when Rose got pregnant with Emalie, him and a few others; Jake, Leah, Quil, and Embry, all separated from their original pack to protect the Cullen family. Mostly he was doing it to protect his friend, his sister Leah did it because Rosalie was her imprint's sister, Jake and the others all did it because they wanted to help, even though they aren't the biggest fans of vampires.

I could see why Emmett didn't mind Seth too much, even though he imprinted on his baby girl, Seth had a sense of humor and a big heart.

The whole time Seth talked to us Renesmee sat next to Edward. The way she acts around him is like she's known her father her entire life. Right now she was leaning against his shoulder, falling asleep, while I hugged to his arm. Emalie was now asleep on Rosalie's lap as she stroked her hair while Emmett had an arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder, Alice was curled into Jasper's side, and Esme and Carlisle were in an about this scene was all too weird. Here we were, happy and enjoying ourselves when we could end up dead in a few weeks time. I guess it was with the fact we were all finally reunited. We were whole, and we're stronger when we're whole.

~oOo~

It has been a week since the day we arrived in Forks. Renesmee has become closer to her father and to her uncle. Emalie absolutely idolizes Renesmee, and she just adores Emalie. It was truly a beautiful bond the two shared. I have come to love the Cullen family like my own. Esme and Carlisle were like my parents, Rosalie was like another sister to me, and Emalie was like a second daughter.

I hope that when this is all over we could maybe all be a family together.

Right now we were all on a hunt, except for Esme and Carlisle. They stayed behind to be with the others. I was with Edward and Renesmee as I sniffed out a dog smell. I shrugged, thinking it was one of the wolves.

Emalie, Rose, and Emmett went one way, Alice and Jasper the other, while the three of us went together towards a pack of nearby deer.

"We're going to try to catch some of the faster ones," Renesmee said to me as she motioned to her and Edward.

"You mind if we go ahead?" Edward asked me. I nod.

"It's okay. I'll be right over here!" I said to them as I eyed my prey. I go to give Edward a nice kiss before I headed towards my meal. It was an older deer, but it still smelt good. When Edward and Renesmee left the area I flung myself at it and sunk my sharp teeth into it's flesh. It's warm blood slushed down my throat and soon I was satisfied.

As I finished cleaning up the carcass of the deer, I heard rustling in the brushes to see a wolf pop out. I was a bit startled, but took a closer look at him. He seemed friendly. I wonder if he's one of Seth's friends. I look around, seeing if Renesmee or Edward were near. I think the two were chasing after a deer headed this way.

The wolf looked at me with curiosity.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you. I come in peace?" I told him calmly, putting my hands up slightly. I didn't know who this wolf could be. I wasn't taking any chances, especially with the Volturi around.

"Mom!" Renesmee yelled as she came running to me with Edward not too far behind her. "I just found out where I got the speedy genes from," She teased as she motioned to Edward. I chuckled.

"That's great baby. I'm glad you two are having a bond. At least there is no hate involved," I said to her.

"Me too," Renesmee said with a smile. Edward did too, but he then noticed the wolf.

"Jacob?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

The wolf nodded at my husband, but that's when Renesmee turned her head.

Renesmee's eyes made contact with the large animal. I saw Edward's eyes widen as Jacob then fell to the ground, he transformed into a human right before my eyes. Renesmee's eyes haven't left his. I noticed the others came rushing over to see what was going on.

"What just happened?" I asked. I looked to see Edward growl.

"Edward?"

"Jacob imprinted. On Renesmee."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Longtime no write? Haha, anyway you like my cliffhanger! Sorry for the lack of BellaxEdward moments, there are more next chapter. This was just a bit of BrotherxSister bonding and FatherxDaughter bonding chapter. So tell me? You liked it? Can't wait for the next chapter? I'm probably killing some of you with the cliff hanger. Anyway, guess what! I Have a twitter for just FanFiction now. You can follow me if you like for FanFiction updates and what not. It's only FanFic related, so yeah. The link is on my profile, and I'm known as Sibuna82twihard on there. Anyway, in the meantime, be on the lookout for more updates and please review :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Ten **

I felt a ferocious growl build up in my chest as I pushed Renesmee behind me. I got into a defense mode by crouching down and hissing at Jacob. Renesmee took this by shock as Edward and I starred down at Jacob with anger, ready to attack.

Imprinting!? I can't believe this! He imprinted on my daughter! My daughter! How dare he imprint on her! She may be an adult, but now she has no choice but to fall in love with the dog!

Jacob scrambled to his feet and looked kind of scared. I saw Seth running into the area with a female wolf. They both stood their ground beside Jacob as I now got into an attack position.

"You imprinted on my daughter!" I snarled, blowing up. Edward growled as well with me. Renesmee was still in pure shock as she just stood frozen, still looking at Jacob with wide eyes.

Emmett and Jasper came rushing over to the both of us while Alice and Rosalie kept Renesmee and Emalie behind them as a way to protect the two girls from any craziness that may erupt.

"Belle, calm down. I know you're angry, but calm down," Emmett warned me, placing his hands on my arms. "You too, Eddie boy."

"But Emmett-"

"No buts, Belle. Just listen to the boy. I know your angry, but please calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise," Emmett said to me in a soft tone as he wrapped his bear arms around my shoulders. I relax a bit as I let my brother pull me into a tight bear hug.

I sigh as I look towards Edward. He did calm down, but Jasper was right by him just in case. I hold my hand out for my mate to take. Edward takes it gently and it seems like a wave of tranquility hit him, or Jasper had something to do with it.

"Look, I swear I didn't mean to imprint! I mean, look it's involuntary!" Jacob cried out, breaking the silence. "I know this is strange, and you don't like the idea of me imprinting on her, but I promise I won't hurt her," he said as calmly as he could. I could smell the sweat dripping from his forehead and I could hear his heart pounding a mile a minute. I think we really scared the poor dog.

"Look here-"

"Mom! Dad!" I hear a voice that sounds like beautiful bells. I snap around to see that Renesmee is now coming forward. She was out of her shock stage and was ready to talk.

"Come with me," Renesmee said to Edward and I. "We need to talk."

She took both of our hands and dragged us into the forest, far enough so the others couldn't hear or see us. Renesmee stopped in the middle of a clearing and took a deep breath before facing us with determination.

"I know you're angry...but maybe give him a chance...look, maybe this is who I was waiting for. As sudden and unexpected this is was, maybe you should let me get to talk to him before you rip him to shreds. If he's going to be like Seth and Emalie, then all he wants is to protect and care for me. Is that so bad? Me being the center of his world? That is if we are meant to be," Renesmee said to us.

I sighed as I looked at my daughter carefully. I saw the longing in her eyes as she looked towards the direction of Jacob. "Momma, what if he was the one I was waiting for. You know as well as I that Nauhel was never the one for me," She said.

I bit my lip. I know how much Renesmee has always wanted this. She wants more than anything in the world to be loved by her other half.

I sighed and reached out to give her a hug, pulling her into my arms like she is a small child again. Renesmee reluctantly followed my movements and curled up on my lap as we both sat down on the forest floor.

We sat there for a couple of minutes. My arms were tightly wrapped around her and my face was buried in her long bronze locks. Renesmee was snuggled into my chest like the baby she once was as she just let me hold her. I took a deep breath, taking in her sweet smell, causing me to calm down.

I'm ready.

I am ready to let my daughter go chase her dreams and be the adult she is.

"Renesmee, look...I'm sorry I reacted this way. I just don't want to loose my little girl-"

"You'll never loose me," she whispered to me, letting her head peak out from my arms.

"I know, but what I did...It was unacceptable. You're an adult, and I shouldn't be like that."

"Mom, I don't blame you. I understand how you feel, and I get it. Everything's fine. No one was hurt. I'm not angry. Nothing to worry about," Renesmee reassured me.

I give her a half smile before continuing. "Look, I am still really sorry...as you said it was sudden and unexpected..but if he really is the one I won't keep him away. Go, I think you two should talk," I told her. Renesmee nods at me, smiling, before then turning to Edward. I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her. He has been quiet this whole time.

"Dad?" Renesmee asked him gently, slowly approaching his still form. "Are you okay, too? I know we haven't known each other as long as we'd like...but are you okay?"

There was still silence. Renesmee places her hand on Edward's forearm and looks up at him with her wide brown eyes. I could smell the salt beginning to form in her eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Sorry...go have fun. I promise it's fine. I know how long you've been alone and if you want him..go for it. You're an adult after all," He said to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Just don't cry. I don't want to be the reason why you cry. I just want you to be happy, and if he will make you happy...then I'll be happy."

"It's okay...and thank you," She said to him, a smile making it's way on her face.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around Edward, giving him a quick hug, before she ran over towards Jacob.

When we returned, Jacob seemed a bit scared still, but when he saw Renesmee all anxiety left him. Renesmee just smiled warmly as she approached him. I could tell she was excited to meet him officially.

"Sorry about that. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You?" She asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Jacob...Jacob Black." He smiled widely at Renesmee, taking her out stretched hand in his and began to shake it gently.

I watched from afar as the two talked and they began to walk towards somewhere.I stiffened at thought of Jacob and Renesmee alone. If he does anything to my baby...

"They're only going to La Push," Emmett said to me softly as if he was reading my mind.

I just silently nod and watched my little girl walk with her possible soul mate towards their future.

"Come on," I said as I dragged Edward with me, walking straight past the others. I needed to talk to him, and only him.

I didn't stop dragging him until we stopped in the middle of the woods. We were both quiet for the longest time. We just stood still in middle of the forest, listening to the sounds of nature.

"I knew something like this would happen sooner or later," I admitted to Edward as I gently sat down on a log, breaking our long silence. "Her finding a mate. Sure, I didn't think it'd be a werewolf, but I knew she'd find somebody." He nods as he goes to mimic me, sitting right next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"If anyone should be more sad about this, it should be you," Edward said as he turned to me. "You watched her grow up..I only had her for a week...I just don't want to lose her yet, you know what I mean? I just found out I have a daughter only a week ago, and it was a bit overwhelming, but now she gains a possible soul mate right when I just started to really get to know her," he said.

I sighed as I went to run my fingers through his bronze hair as a way to try to calm him down and reassure him.

"You know, we still have forever, Edward. I know with the Volturi it may seem like less than forever, but I know it in my heart that we'll have forever to be a family. Renesmee isn't settling down with Jacob just yet. They just met. Sure, it could be possible that they could become a couple within a few hours or days, but I know Renesmee very well and she has waited a long time to meet you. We both knew we'd find you again, Edward, and all she's ever wanted was to know her father. And she will. Nothing, not even Jacob, could stop her from strengthening the bond you two share. She will never love you any less than him..and that's something I have to accept as well," I said to him softly. Edward half smiles at me before he goes to wrap an arm around me. I lean my head against his chest, right over his still heart.

I sighed. "As much as I keep picturing the little baby in my arms on the day I first met her, I just can't do this to her. Renesmee is over sixty years old. She has waited long enough, and you and I both know what it's like to be lonely. And it's perfect timing she found him. I found you and I know she'd feel even lonelier mate wise because she'd be the only one in the family without a mate. Somehow I know this will be good for her...as much as I don't like the idea. I know it Edward," I said to him. He smiled at me and went to wrap both of his arms around me, holding me tighter to his chest.

"You have to be one of the best mothers in the history of mothers," he said, kissing my hair. I chuckled and went to kiss his stone carved chest.

"Nah, I've just lived with her for a long time," I teased. He chuckled as we both sat on the log for a little longer.

We decided to catch up with the others after our little moment, and reassured them we were feeling much more better.

"I know you hate it now," Emmett told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. We were walking back to the house as a group, and him and Rose were telling us all about imprinting."And even though this whole thing may seemed forced, and as much as Rose and I aren't happy about it either, he'll always protect her. Seth, he has Rose and my's trust. He is always going to put our daughter before his own needs."

"And how can we not love him for that," Rose added softly.

I nodded, taking their advice. Maybe I'll just have to learn to trust Jacob. After all, this isn't some person he imprinted on. This person happens to be my daughter, and if he treats her like a _mutt, _I'll kill him with my bare hands.

And that is a promise.

~oOo~

Later that night I saw Jacob walk Renesmee up to the steps to the house after their little walk along La Push beach. I was curled up in Edward's arms on the couch as we watched T.V with the others. I have been anticipating their arrival for awhile.

I grinned when I saw her smile at him, and Jacob smile lovingly at her. I shouldn't keep her from falling in love. It would be wrong, really wrong.

Just by looking at their small little mannerisms, something tells me they were meant to be.

I watched as Jacob placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush a furious red.

I just had to face reality. My baby is grown up. She isn't a baby anymore. It's her time to make decisions and make good in this world.

Edward went to kiss my temple as I watched the young couple. Alice and Jasper watched as well in adoration. She was like a daughter to them as well. They watched her grow up just like me. They share deep bonds with her as well.

"See you soon, Nessie," Jacob said to her as they went to depart from each other. _Nessie? _Like the loch ness monster. Please don't tell me she thinks that is cute.

"Did he just say-"

"Nessie. Oh yeah," Aunt Alice said, snorting as she went to grab a copy of Vogue."Where did he get _that_ nickname from?"

"Who knows," Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Great, my daughter is named after the loch ness monster," I grumble. Edward rubs my shoulders reassuringly as we then turn to the sound of the door unlocking.

"Bye Jake," Renesmee called out to him before she entered the home. She had a goofy grin on her face as she leant against the front door, sliding down until she hit the floor. Maggie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all turn to look at her.

Maggie looked at her friend and chuckled a bit. "Is someone in love?" she asked, her tone teasing.

Renesmee looked up from her dazed position and quickly stood up, blushing, as she went to sit down quickly on one of the other seats.

"No..he's just a really sweet boy..and I like him...A lot," she said, clearly still nervous about our approval.

I smiled in reassurance as I leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Renesmee, you have nothing to worry about. We're happy for you," I said, referring to Edward and I. She smiled as she leant forward to hug the both of us.

"You two won't ever loose me," She said as we pulled apart. I smiled, hugging tight to Edward's bicep as she went over to Maggie and Alice to spill about her day.

"Oh, Renesmee," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did he call you Nessie?" I asked her curiously. She flushed at me right away and looked down at her hands.

"Because he thought Renesmee was a mouthful so he decided to call me Nessie," She explained shyly.

"Why the hell would he choose Nessie?" Jasper asked, frowning a bit.

"You do realize he nicknamed you after the Loch Ness monster," I said, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged as she leant back in her chair.

"You have some pretty silly nicknames, too, mom," She said. I snorted, followed by an eye roll.

"Since when?"

"Yo! _Belly Boo Boo_! Where you at!" I heard Emmett boom as he went down the stairs with Rosalie. Renesmee sent me a smug grin while I just groaned and buried my face into Edward's chest. This only made Edward chuckle as he went to rub my back.

"Yes, brother bear?" I asked my brother as he came over to us.

"You wanna arm wrestle?" he asked me, playfully. I frowned and shot up from my spot on Edward's chest.

"Arm wrestle? Are you serious?"

"Yes," He said. I sighed as I got up from my comfortable position on Edward's lap.

"Fine, Emmett. Name the time and the place," I said confidently as I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to beat my brother at his own game. I remember as kids how completive Emmett could get. Maybe it's time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed as he grabbed me and brought me outside to the largest boulder on the Cullen property. We both sat down across from one another while the others gathered around us with amused expressions.

"Ready..." Jasper began. "Set...Go!"

I gripped tight to Emmett's hand as I used all my strength to pin down his hand. He had a smug look on his face, but soon my hand was pushing his hand down. His smug look was now replaced with a shocked look. He quickly covered it up with a look of determination.

"Give up yet brother bear?" I ask him, a devious grin appearing on my face.

"Not yet!" he gritted through his teeth.

I just merely chuckled as I go to push his hand down all the way, breaking some of the stone. I looked up to see Emmett's shocked face. I burst into giggles as I went to kiss his cheek before going over to Edward.

"See Emmett, you're not the only one who has the strong gene," I said. He just huffed as he went to go to Rosalie. The rest of the family all laughed; Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Alice, Emalie, and Jasper. No one could stop.

"It's not that funny!" Emmett protested.

"Well this is why you don't mess with Miz Isabella Marie," Jasper announced, his southern accent coming through as he sent me a lopsided grin. I rolled my eyes as I give him a playful nudge.

"Mom is one tough cookie," Renesmee added. "Not one to mess with. Just a lesson to those who piss her off," She teased.

"Yeah, well I think my brother bear needed to get a taste of his own medicine when it comes to games." I wink at Emmett. "Pay back, my dear brother. After all, you always had to beat me as kids."

"Aww! Come on, Bells. Hey! How about two on two, Belle? I wasn't um ready!" He said, pulling straws.

"Nope. Bella won. Fair and square." Rosalie giggled as she kissed his cheek. "Now come on. Let's get inside. It's getting late."

"You realize we're vampires right? We don't sleep," Emmett remarked as the two parted towards the house. "We can stay out you know right after we put Emalie to bed?"

"You moron, what else do we do at this time of night?"

"Ohhhhh." Realization quickly hit Emmett's face and it then broke out into a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll tuck her in," Esme announced, scooping a tired Emalie up in her arms and cuddling her into her chest.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Esme laughed. "Um go have fun?"

"Will do Mamma C," Emmet said as he dragged Rosalie by the arm, kissing Emalie before they dashed towards their cabin. I couldn't help but burst into laughter with the others at the sight.

"I better not hear anything coming from your room," Renesmee said to Edward and I with an amused smile.

"Can't promise that." Edward chuckled. "It's not my fault you're mom is so beautiful."

"Stop, you're making me blush," I tease as I kiss his jaw. I felt his hands begin to then slowly travel up my sides.

"Not now! Gross!" Renesmee screeched, sticking her tongue out. "Save it for the bedroom, or the closet."

"Ugh, come here you!" I said to my daughter playfully as I bring her into a side hug. She chuckles as Edward then comes over to hug us both from the other side of Renesmee.

We then follow the rest of the family towards the house with smiles on our faces.

Too bad it would all end soon because in a few days it would be the day Alice got _the vision._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I've been extremely busy, and you get the whole shebang. Anyway I really hope you liked the chapter, it's four in the morning right now and I've been trying to get this done for hours, so if I screwed up anything grammar wise, just ignore it. Anyway, make sure to tell me what you liked about it. Are you ready to see what I have in stored next? **

**In the meantime, please review and be on the lookout for more updates :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter Eleven **

The snow is slowly starting to fall, but they were only the flurries of snowflakes that melt when they hit the ground. Alice said we have time would be time before the snow would stick to the the wet Forks ground.

Time always seemed to be the enemy. Whether it was how long I had to wait to reunite with my family, the short amount of time I had to see Renesmee grow, the short time Emalie will have before she becomes an adult, and the amount of time that was speeding past all of us as we waited for the Volturi to arrive.

Renesmee and Jacob seem to have become closer over the past few days. He's been taking her to La Push for walks on the beach so they could get to know one another. I, along with the others, have to get use to the idea soon, but in the end I just want her to be happy. She's been alone for over sixty years. I also think it's helping her mind concentrate away from the Volturi.

Emmett and Rose have been such a huge help to Edward and I when it comes to questions about imprinting or the wolves. I'll normally answer any hybrid questions they have while they answer mine.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to La Push with Jake," Renesmee announced as she entered the living room, zipping up her gray jacket. She had a purple beanie covering the top of her head and a pair of matching purple knitted gloves on. She was all ready to face the cold beach.

"Alright, stay safe," I told her. I went to go kiss her forehead lightly. She smiles and goes to give Edward a kiss on the cheek and Emalie a little pat on the head before heading over towards Jacob, who was leaning against the front door.

Jacob sends me a greeting nod and I nod back at him.

"Keep her safe," I warn him, a small smile on my face.

"Always will," He said before heading out with Renesmee.

I head over to Edward who was sitting down on the couch with the others. I go to sit down on his lap and lean forward to peck his lips gently. A goofy smile appeared on his lips as I slowly pulled apart from them.

"Have I told you that I loved you lately?" I asked him, my voice is almost in a whisper.

"Yeah..I love you too," He said as he went to place a gentle kiss on my neck and began to make his way up.

"Keep it G-rated you two," Emmett grumbled from his spot on the rug with Emalie and Seth. The two guys were playing a board game with her at the moment, and little Emalie seemed clueless to what was going on while Seth seemed partially amused.

"Sorry," I said to my brother in a very innocent tone.

"It's okay," Emmett said, sighing as he went back to playing with his daughter. I listen closely to hear him chant under his breath, "She ain't my baby sis anymore. She's a big girl."

"I'll always be," I whispered in Emmett's direction. He looked up at me with an alerted expression, but then his lips tugged upward in a smile. I go to wink at him, a smile on my face as well. Emmett chuckles at me before he goes back to paying attention to his daughter.

I felt Edward's lips kiss my hair so I go to lean against his chest and snuggle up to him. His fingers gently run through my hair and I go to peck his bicep. That's when I noticed Tanya burning holes through me as she starred with an angry look. Kate was next to her, but she was too caught up talking to this vampire, Garrett, who was a patriot and a nomadic friend of Carlisle's that came to witness.

"You two are just so cute," Alice gushed looking at Edward and I, who were currently making loving faces at one another.

I think Edward was just anxious to get to bed, but I on the other hand want to wait until we can find somewhere private. As much as I really want it, I am not having sex with Edward while eighteen other vampires are in the house.

The one thing I hate about vampires is that they have super sonic senses, like hearing.

I giggle at my sister's sweet remark. "Thanks Alice-"

I was then cut off my Renesmee's shriek piercing through the silent forest. My mind is racing as I run off of Edward's lap and dart outside without thinking twice. I had Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and a few of the others right behind me as I run through the woods like a mad person. I followed her scent and Jacob's until I got to a small clearing where Jacob was putting himself in front of Renesmee.

I looked to see Renesmee was shocked as she looked at three figures approaching. I stiffen and get ready to attack.

That's when I notice Renesmee's face turned into a smile. I took a closer look at the figures, and felt myself relax. I could even feel the corners of my mouth pull upwards.

"Nauhel!" Renesmee exclaimed. She escaped from Jacob's protection and went darting at him with full force.

"Renesmee," He said as he caught her in his arms and swirled her around. Renesmee was grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tight to him.

"I can't believe you're here!" Renesmee squealed as she looked back at Nauhel.

"Yes, Renesmee. I wasn't going to leave _mi hermana favorita _alone in this. We're _familia._"

"_Gracias. _And really? I'm your favorite?" Renesmee asked, a smug grin on her face.

"Well you and Jennifer, but you get the point." Nauhel grinned at her. The two laughed before hugging each other once again.

I go to take a closer look at the other two figures to see Hulien with Kachiri.

"Isabella," Kachiri greeted me. I let a gentle smile form on my lips as I embraced my friend.

"Kachiri, quite an entrance. We got scared something happened," I said. I noticed Hulien and went to embrace her in a hug.

"It's been long old friend," she said to me as we broke apart.

"Indeed," I tell her.

"So...You um want to introduce us?" Jacob asked all of a sudden, looking at Nauhel and Renesmee embrace each other.

Jacob seemed.._jealous? _He really shouldn't be. Nauhel and Renesmee only saw each other as siblings, and even though they are close they have no romantic feelings for one another. She was just so excited to see Nauhel because we haven't seen each other in over five months.

"Oh," Renesmee said, blushing as she pulled away from Nauhel to look at her boyfriend. "Jacob this is Nauhel. Nauhel this is Jacob. Jake is my um imprinter..or in other word's he's my um soul mate," Renesmee said flustered, her face was flushing.

I notice when Renesmee called him her 'soul mate' Jacob couldn't help but slip a smug smile.

"I see, so he's your, how do you say, boyfriend?"

"_Si, Nauhel. Jacob es muy imorptante...Le amo mucho," _Renesmee said to him in Spanish, smiling at Nauhel and then Jacob.

I look at Edward and then back at Renesmee, who smiled softly at us. I think we really do know now how much the mutt's important to her. Even though it's only been a few days, I guess he really is the one. I go to take Edward's hand in mine as we looked at our daughter with approving, reassuring smiles.

I look to see Jacob seemed to be oblivious to the conversation, so he just smiled. I roll my eyes. The mutt has no idea what she just said about him.

"_Ah. Estoy muy feliz por ti..._I take it he's taking good care of you," Nauhel said like a big brother, eyeing Jacob.

"_Si,_ _Nauhel! Vamonos!_ Let's get back so I can introduce you to _mi prima_," Renesmee said, laughing, as she tugged on his hand and Jacob's.

"Hello Nauhel," I greeted him as Renesmee dragged him past.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again," he said to me.

Alice then went over so she could greet him with a hug along with Hulien before we returned to the house.

Renesmee led Nauhel to the living room where Emalie was. I noticed Seth seemed to tense up with Rosalie as Nauhel entered.

"This is Nauhel," Renesmee introduced him to everyone. "He's a hybrid as well. He's going to help."

Rosalie seemed to relax knowing he was safe and went to greet him. Seth went with Emalie to approach the new stranger.

"And this is Emalie," Renesmee introduced Nauhel to her. She gave him a timid smile as he knelt down to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you young Emalie," he said, extending his hand out towards her. She blushed a bit as she went to shake it shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, Nauhel." She told him, her like little bells.

Everyone seemed to relax once again as we all gathered around in the living room to tell Nauhel, Hulien, and Kachiri of the situation. I noticed the whole time Jacob seemed to be burning holes in Nauhel like Tanya does to me, but Renesmee would reassure him once and a while with a peck on the cheek. She was even feeling daring enough to have the need to sit on his lap. It's almost like how Edward reassures me by kissing my neck or pulling me into his arms.

As Renesmee explained to Nauhel about the situation I notice that Alice was frowning in confusion. I take a closer look at my sister as she then gasps, getting everyone's attention. She jumps up and begins to blink furiously. Jasper doesn't wait to go to her side. I saw Edward stiffen, but I ran with Renesmee to Alice's side.

"Alice? Ali? What is it?" I asked her as Jasper and I go on either side of her to support her as if she was going to collapse.

"The Volturi," she whispered, beginning to tremble. "They know about us, Bella. They know about our powers! Irina, she told them! This could screw us all!" She cried out, causing the entire household to become quiet. It was so quiet I'm pretty sure you could hear a pin drop.

But it didn't take long for the whole house to erupt into a wave of panic and fear. Everyone was all over the place, yelling, talking, and freaking out.

"How could she!" Carmen gasped hearing that Irina was the one who told them. Tanya and Kate looked ashamed of their sister while Eleazar went to comfort his mate.

I go to my mate's side to see him stiff as a stone. "Edward, what is it?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I saw the vision in Alice's mind. Now he's going to want not just you, but he'll want Alice. He's using this as a way to get ride of anyone who is a threat to the Volturi," he said icily.

I go to hug onto him as he holds tight to me. I looked to see Renesmee scared out of her mind. I pull her into a hug, right in the middle of us. I had Renesmee wrapped in my arms while Edward was holding the two of us.

Renesmee has her head resting against's Edward chest while I stroked her hair. I could smell the salt forming in her eyes. Jacob came close to us, but not close enough to break Renesmee out of our embrace. I think he knows she needs us now.

I noticed Rosalie was holding Emalie close to her chest while Emmett had his arms wrapped around the both of them. Emalie was sobbing her eyes out in fear. The poor thing should have never heard that.

Emmett sends me a worried look and I sigh. I feel awful. My power was just endangering this family even more.

"This is going to end up in a fight," Alice whispered in the quiet room. "I can't quite make it out, but I am getting flashes since it's not certain yet. The Volturi are angry and they want us to end. They want a fight."

"That's it, we're leaving!" Amun exclaimed as he dragged his mate over towards the door. "Tia, Benjamin, we're leaving."

"Wait, Amun," Benjamin told his coven leader in a stern tone as he stayed put with Tia. "I am not leaving just yet. You may do as you please, but I'm staying."

"Benjamin-"

"No Amun," he said to him firmly, his tone slightly harsh. Amun and Kebi both stop at the door while Tia and Benjamin both are staying put in their spots.

"No, _we_ should leave," I spoke up as I got out of Edward and Renesmee's embrace. I looked at the floor as I spoke. I couldn't face them. This was such a cowardly act to do, but if it is the only way to safe my family and all these people, then so be it.

"I think Bella might be right," Alice mumbled as she looked at Jasper and then at me. Renesmee's eyes filled with fear and looked towards Jacob, who had the same amount of fear.

"He is after Alice and I. It isn't safe for anyone if we still stay here. I'm not doing this to save just my family, but everyone's as well. Maybe it's best if Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and I just head back to the Amazon or somewhere else. Far away from here. If he wants us then he'll leave the rest of you alone maybe, once he knows Emalie isn't a threat," I said, my voice filled with raw emotion.

"No!" Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett, I am not going to let you all die because of me," I said to him sharply.

"I am not letting that happen. Bella, this isn't just your fight," Edward added fiercely. "This is mine as well. I am your mate and Renesmee's father. I am not going to lose you two."

"Edward, I won't let you die!" I said to him.

"Well I'm not letting you leave either," Rosalie spoke up, agreeing with the two men.

"I won't allow it either, I'm sorry Bella," Jacob said as he looked at Renesmee. "I know you don't like it, but it's my job as well to protect Nessie, and I won't let you take her away."

"And I'm not going to leave Jacob either," Renesmee said firmly as she went to Jacob's side. She held tight to his arm. "I'm sorry, mom."

"Isabella Marie McCarty, I am your big brother and it's my job to protect you. I already left you all those years ago. I'm not going to let you leave me or this family," Emmett told me sternly. "I already failed you once."

"Emmett, you never did...Look, I just won't let you, or the rest of this family die because Aro wants Alice and I," I said to him firmly.

"Love, I'm not going to let you do this on your own. I won't let you die either," Edward told me, taking my hands in his.

"Edward, if I lost any one of you I'd...I'd...I'd lose it. If I lost you or Renesmee I couldn't bare to live myself," I told him, a dry sob escaping my lips at the thought.

"Shhh, love," Edward hushes me as he pulls me into his arms, gently soothing me.

I couldn't lose any of them. They are my family. Family protects each other. We always protect one another. No matter what the cost is.

"You won't lose us, love. You'll never lose us," Edward whispered to me, kissing my hair as I burry my face into his chest. I felt like a wreck right now.

"Bella," Carlisle said gently, looking at me with soft topaz eyes. "Even if you did leave, who says Aro won't stop until he has you or Alice."

"He's right, Bells," Jasper said, agreeing with Carlisle. "Maria told me about the Volturi, briefly, but I know they're trained guards and they won't hesitate if they are ordered to kill. What if he uses Renesmee as a way to make you join...He could kill her."

I heard Jacob growl as he pulled her closer to his body. Renesmee goes to kiss a spot on his chest before she looks at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Or you," Alice said softly as she touched Jasper's arm gently. "I can see Aro's decisions, he'll kill you too."

Jasper sighed. He went to kiss Alice's forehead gently before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Fine, we'll stay," I said, slumping against Edward. I felt the awfulness fill me up once I said those words.

"But what about us?" Alistair asked. "If it comes to a fight I do not want to. I'm leaving if it comes to that."

"As are we," Amun said as he stared down at Benjamin, who didn't flinch a bit by Amun's tone. He still stood put with Tia.

"Just because he wants Alice and Bella doesn't mean that he won't stop there," Edward spoke up as he went to stand up in front of everyone to confront them. "What if he wants Benjamin next? or Zafrina? Kate? Who says he will have enough with just Alice, Bella, or even me. Even Emalie, he could want for her power...I know Carlisle isn't asking you to fight, but I will. For the sake of my family's and for the sake of your own."

Jacob stood up with Seth and they both share a nod before speaking. "The packs will fight..we've never been afraid of vampires." Edward sends him a grateful nod.

I go to stand up next to my mate with my daughter. Alice and Jasper stand tall with Carlisle and Esme. Emalie even stands up with Rosalie and Emmett behind her, but they both looked scared. I don't blame them. I was scared out of my mind about Renesmee's safety. I know she'll want to fight, but she is not as strong as a regular vampire. She is half human and even though Jasper trained her in combat, she wasn't ready for something like this.

"This isn't the first time I fought against a king's rule," Garrett said softly as he came over. Peter and Charlotte, who arrived about two days ago, both nod in agreement with Mary and Randall, the other two nomads.

"We are with you," Sibohan spoke for the Irish coven. Maggie and Liam stood by her side and nodded in agreement. "Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee are our family and we protect family."

"We will stand with our family as well," Senna spoke up for her, Zafrina, and Kachiri.

"We'll fight," Tanya said, speaking on the behalf of the Denali coven. "You're our family, too. What Irina did was wrong..telling the Volturi about Alice and _Bella's_ powers." She winces a bit when she says my name, but I go to send her a grateful smile.

"We will fight with you to the very end," Kate added.

"Hulien and I will stand with you. Renesmee is my sister and your family is my family...maybe this means that we could all live in peace," Nauhel spoke for him and his aunt. Renesmee sends them a smile and Nauhel smiles back.

"We will stand as well," Benjamin said and Tia nodded in agreement.

"Benjamin-"

"Amun, you can leave if you want, but I will stand for what is right," Benjamin told his coven leader. Amun sighed and gave into his coven member.

"That didn't take much," I heard Stefan, from the Romain coven, muttered to Vladimir. I send them a frown along with the others. If there was one coven out of all these people I dislike the most, it's the Romanians. All they care about is getting revange with the Volturi.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to a fight," Edward said, glaring at the Romanians.

"If Aro does want to fight, he's going to get a hell of a fight," Emmett said, rubbing his hands. Some of the others nodded as well.

"Well at the moment, I think that's what its going to come too," Alice said softly, rubbing her temples as if she was sore from her visions.

I looked to see Rosalie seemed nervous as she looked at Emalie. I don't blame her, now that there could be a fight she didn't want Emalie involved as much as I didn't want Renesmee involved.

Edward goes to wrap his arms around me as I look at all these people. It amazed me how these people were so willing to fight for our family. I was scared and I could tell a lot of us were as well, like Rose and Emmett.

I know my brother and he doesn't like the idea that all these people are willing to put their lives at sake for them. Maybe many of us were just sick of the Volturi and wanted a new royalty. One that was less cruel and maybe one that would respect the idea of all of us living in peace. I know I wanted to live in peace. After spending years in hiding from the Volturi, I wanted it to be over.

As Emalie clung to Rosalie a plan came to my mind. A genius plan, one that hopefully would only be safe with me considering my mind is the safest. I would have to bring this up with Rosalie possibly in privacy, but only give her a brief summary of what I was planning. I'll be the only one safe from Aro and Jane, or anyone who might try to invade my mind.

I head over to Jasper who was trying to comfort Alice. I go to pull him to the side, making sure the others can't hear.

"What is it Bella?" he asked me, frowning in confusion.

"Do you have J. Jenk's number?"

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Aren't I evil with all the cliffhangers. Mwhahaha. Not really the best one, but I love leaving chapters off like this. Anyway, how did you like the chapter? Any thoughts? Anything you'd like to say at all? Also, the part where Nessie and Nauhel were speaking Spanish, if I made a mistake I'm sorry. I do know how to speak spanish, but I'm not the best, so if I screwed anything up please pity me. Also i hinted off something when Renesmee spoke Spanish about her feeling for Jake. Just saying. Anyway, ****I don't have anything else really to say. I guess follow me on twitter for information on updates and other FanFiction/Twilight related things, or just check out my blog for FanFiction. In the meantime please review and be on the lookout for the next update :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter Twelve **

I stepped down on the gas pedal, speeding up the highway towards Seattle in Edward's Volvo. There was a light rain today that was softly hitting against my windshield. It was the only sound I could hear as I drove in silence with a million thoughts racing through my head. It's impossible, but right now I think I'm getting a vampire migraine.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I didn't even bring it up with Rosalie or Emmett yet. I didn't even want to mention a thing to Edward. In fact, no one knows what I am planning.

Luckily I've been able to avoid Alice's visions due to being able to trick her after years of living with her. I know Aro will be mostly focused on her, and I don't think Alice knowing this information will be safe for anyone.

I feel like if I do tell anyone, Rose might be the safest to tell. I'll have to wait until I can get her alone though. I know it is wrong of me to be making decisions like this when Emalie isn't even my child, but I know Rose might want these if she wants her daughter to escape unharmed.

Today was the perfect day for the pick-up. Edward was too occupied with the others at the Cullen home, Alice went with Jasper on a hunt, and Rosalie took me, Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, and Emalie to visit her father to decorate his Christmas tree.

Seth's sister, Leah, and Rosalie's twin brothers are there as well. I met them all briefly before I had to leave, and they seemed like nice people.

Rose's father, Henry, seemed very nice. He is the divorced police chief here in Forks. I think his kids all got his looks because they all have the same blonde hair and violet blue eyes. He reminds me of Santa Claus with his jolly attitude, rosy cheeks, and hardy laugh.

Henry adores Rose and his granddaughter. I think they are the two most important girls in his life. Emalie also adores Henry just like he adores her. The moment we pulled up to the house Emalie didn't waste time as she ran straight into Henry's open arms.

Rosalie's twin brothers, Brandon and George, seemed like characters. Out of the two, Brandon was the more reserved twin. George is still single and a complete and utter goofball. I heard him and Emmett get along just fine.

Brandon is Rose's twin brother that was imprinted on by Leah, and the two are madly in love with each other. From the moment I met them they didn't leave one another's side. Rose mentioned that both have been hurt in the past by ex-lovers, so they didn't like to be apart from one another. I think it also has to do with the imprinting. Their desire for one another was multiplied from their bond.

The twins are best friends with Seth. I learn that's how the Clearwater's became close to the Hale family. Leah and Rose are close too, but not as close as Seth and the Hale twins.

I ended up telling the Hale family and the others that I couldn't stay long because I had to run a few errands in Seattle, which didn't seem to phase anyone. Something tells me only Renesmee knew I was lying, but I think she knows to stay out of it. I rarely lie to anyone, and somehow Renesmee always seems to know when I am.

I think Jasper knows something is up as well since I asked him for J's number. He seemed a bit confused, but reluctantly gave it to me.

I was going to be meeting Jason Jenks at his office here in Seattle. I know the order must be ready, he's never been late with an order and neither has his late partner.

I haven't seen J in over ten years. I called him late the other night after Alice's vision when I could get alone. I told Edward I needed to go on a quick hunt alone to clear my thoughts. He was apprehensive at first, and tried to let me go with him, but I was able to convince him otherwise.

It was in the middle of the woods that I called J and made sure we could meet up with one another at his office. I'm pretty lucky that he still lives in Seattle. It'll make this process much more easier and more secretive.

I park the Volvo in the parking lot of J's firm. To cover up his other business he works as a lawyer. I guess that's how he's been able to get all the forged documents all these years.

I enter the firm to see it hasn't changed since the last time Jasper took me with him. I noticed a little old woman was at the front desk and there was only one door leading to J's office.

"Hello, dear," The lady said to me. "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Jenks. I have an appointment with him," I answer her. She nods and then rings J to come in.

He smiles when he see's me and goes to approach me with a friendly hug. J always liked me compared to Jasper. I was the _nice _one. I didn't scare J as much as Jasper scared him. You see, Jasper and I had this whole good cop, bad cop thing we used against J to get documents quickly. That's one of the reasons why we've been able to maintain a business with him. He's too scared to tell anyone we're _well preserved. _

"Hello Miss Swan, nice to see you again. It's been awhile," He said. I nod in agreement.

"It has been," I agree.

"I take it Mr. Jasper isn't here," he said, looking to see Jasper was nowhere near me.

"Yes...in fact he doesn't know I'm here. I need to make a private order," I said to him. My voice was quiet, but it's tone was firm.

J nods as he then looks towards his secretary. "We'll be in the back room," he told her. She nods as he brings me into his office and closes the door behind me.

He pulls the chair out for me, acting like a gentleman, but I knew J was acting like this because he's still scared of me even though I am the good cop.

"So I take it you have the delivery?" I asked formally. He nods as he goes to hand me the envelope. I carefully open it to see four birth certificates and four past ports.

I have Renesmee down as _Vanessa Wolfe _and Emalie as _Emily Wolfe_. I also had Jacob and Seth down as _Jacob Wolfe _and_ Seth Wolfe. _If this wasn't a life or death situation, I could picture my daughter getting a kick out of the names.

"So might I ask, what is this order for?" J asked me, curiously, peering over the desk. I slip the documents into the envelope and tuck it into my jacket.

"I need to protect some people in my family. Thank you J," I tell him curtly.

"No problem, Miss Swan," he said.

I noticed he seemed a bit anxious still as I then left the office with the envelope secure in my jacket pocket. Form there I buy four tickets for them to go to Brazil, where our home in jungle is. Renesmee should know how to get back to our Amazon home from the from there they'll be able to figure out what to do next.

They should be safe at our home. It was secluded in the Amazonian jungles and no one has ever found us there in all of my years, and I doubt any tracker could figure out where we are located. There are so many scents in the Amazon of passing vampires and animals that it could throw them off for a good period of time.

Once I'm done I drive back to Rose's dad's white home at the edge of Forks. I noticed Rose saw me when I pulled up to house and decided to greet me first. Renesmee seemed busy in the house as she leaned in Jacob while they helped Emalie put on the ornaments on the tree. George was making everyone laugh with some joke, so hey were too occupied to hear the following conversation I was going to have with Rose.

I decided that Rose should be the first to hear about this. She is Emalie's mother, and even though I trust my brother with my life, I feel like Rose is the one I need to tell first. She knows where I'm coming from. She's a fellow mother, and a strong woman that is searching for ways to save her daughter from the possible wrath of the Volturi. I wasn't going to go into detail about what the passports say or what where they're destination is going to be. That is only going to be known by me, and only me.

"Hey, Bella," Rose greeted me as she approached the car.

"Hey," I greet her back as I lean against the Volvo. "Rose..I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at me with soft topaz eyes.

"It's about the fight, and a way to protect Emalie and Renesmee. The thing is it's only safe with me because my thoughts cannot be read and it's safe in my mind from Aro."

"What is it?" she asked me, her tone anxious.

"Look, I made some um documents that'll help them be able to leave the country from an old friend of Jasper and me. I can't tell you where, but if it comes down to our doom I have a back up plan." I explained to her. She seemed a bit surprised, but I continued, " I hope you're not mad...I know I'm not Emalie's mother but this is for Renesmee too. I do not want her in the battle as much as you don't want Emalie there, and I know if it does come down to a battle and we do all...you know..at least Renesmee could take care of Emalie with Jacob and Seth. This is only if they have to run."

I look closely at Rosalie's face as I finish up. She looked at me for a few moments before she threw her arms around me in a bone crushing hug that could give Emmett or Alice a run for their money.

Though, I was completely taken surprised by her actions. Rose never seemed like the hugging type of person or one to show many emotions. She is kind, but she keeps her true feelings locked up most of the time.

This was the soft and kind side of Rose that I don't think she reveals to many people outside of her family. When I first met her she was like a stone wall, but as I got closer to her she warmed up. I got to see a side of Rose I don't think many people see.

"Thank you," she told me, her voice was almost a whisper. "I can never be mad at you, Bella. You just found a way to protect my baby. My reason for living. I had no clue what I was going to do if it came down to that, but thanks. You are her aunt anyway, it's only natural for you to care for Emalie like this as well," She said, pulling away from me. I could see the venom was pooling up in her eyes and there was a soft smile on her face.

"I mean, look at George and Brandon. Emalie has them wrapped around her tiny little finger," she teased, lightening up the mood. I chuckled with her as we looked up towards the window where the others were.

"Are you going to tell the others?" she asked me.

"At one point, yes. For now, I'm just telling you. I don't feel like many people should know this. Anyway I'm the only one who is going to know what the passports say and where the plane goes. That's all safe up here," I said to her, pointing at my head.

"Good," she said. We stared at our family for a few moments before she broke the silence. "You think it'll come down to that though? The battle, them running away, our..._doom_."

"I hope not, but something tells me the Volturi want us gone...if they chose to end us...then so be it. At least we'll fight till the end," I said, my tone quiet as I looked down towards my feet. Rose nods in agreement as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, the others want you to join. It'll be fun," Rose said motioning to her house, a friendly grin appearing on her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on," she encouraged me, tugging at my arm.

"Alright," I agree, letting her drag me into the home with a triumphing smile.

When I entered I smiled automatically at the kindness from the Hale family. Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, and Emalie seemed to be having a good time as they decorated the tree with Henry, George, Leah, and Brandon. I decided to talk to Rose during this time as we watched them enjoy the time they had with one another.

Though Edward was on my mind for the rest of the day. I couldn't wait to get back home so I could be in his arms. It feels like it's been forever since I was wrapped up in his strong arms.

The time finally came to leave as I drove home with the others. I automatically heard Edward's music fill my ears as I pulled the car up to the Cullen home. Looks like he was playing for me.

I knew the melody he was playing instantly. It was my lullaby. He use to hum it for me when I was a human.

Renesmee heads with Jacob, Seth, Emalie, and Rose to the living room while I follow the sound of Edward's angelic notes.

I kept walking until I found him right beside a grand piano. Something about this image made my dead heart soar. He looked so perfect as his fingers hit each key right. His hair was perfectly tousled and his face shone with love. He seemed to be so gentle as he hit each key. It was like he was tapping them oh so lightly, causing the house to be filled with the sound of a beautiful melody.

I slowly approached him from behind and quietly went to sit down on the bench next to him. The beautiful notes filled my ears as I closed my eyes for a bit. I relax to the sound and let myself feel like I'm floating around the room. I just thought about Edward, our love, and everything I want with him.

At one point the melody stopped and I didn't open up my eyes until I felt a pair of familiar muscular arms wrap around my small frame.

"You know that's your lullaby," Edward whispered into my ear. I grinned as I turned around so my eyes so meet with his beautiful liquid topaz eyes.

"I know...and I missed it," I said softly as I reached up to kiss his lips.

He wraps his hands around my torso and pulls me closer to him. I climb onto his lap and let our kisses become more heated. I felt myself beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt and he is slowly trying to shrug off my sweater.

"Shouldn't we head somewhere more private, the home is filled with a bunch of vampires. Emmett will yell at us, along with the others," I panted. He shrugged.

"I don't care...I missed you," he whispered as he went to kiss up my neck. I moan at his gentle touch on my stone hard skin. His touch felt light as a feather and his kisses seemed to heat up my cool body.

"Get a room!" I heard Emmett yell far off in the house. "I better not hear any noises in the next five minutes or I'm gonna beak it up!"

"Told you." I giggle as Edward and I pull apart. He had a goofy smile forming on his perfectly chiseled face.

"You want to go into the woods?" I whispered to him. He nods as I take his hand and dragged him into the woods. When we were a good mile in I frantically pin him up against a tree. My lips touched his in an instant and they automatically molded to his.

"I waited over sixty years to do this again," I said softly as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"You and me both," He whispered into my ear. I grin as I kiss him once more. I grip to his bronze hair and his firm hands were running up and down my torso. Soon everything became heightened and all that was on my mind was Edward.

Just Edward.

_Pure Bliss._

Edward and I ran back to the house after a good few hours and decided to move to his couch. Renesmee probably won't ever want to sit on this couch again, but at least she wasn't sleeping on it anymore. Edward ordered her a bed the other day, so the couch was all ours.

I knew the others were out right now, feeding or enjoying their own mates somewhere in a secluded part of Forks. I knew Rosalie and Emmett retreated to the small little cottage they owned while Alice and Jasper were getting heated in a closet.

Jacob and Seth decided to take Emalie and Renesmee to La Push and they even let Nauhel tag along. I know Jacob isn't a big fan of him, but the two have gotten along for Renesmee's sake.

"I missed this," I confessed as I laid my head against Edward's stone chest. "I know we only got to experience this once, but I missed it. I _really_ missed it."

"I know, love," Edward said as he stroked my hair. "I missed having you in my life, I missed giving you love, I missed your love, I missed everything about you."

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you miss me being human?" I asked as I turned around so I could face him. He sighs as his hand reaches up to stroke my cheek.

"Not really, I'll love you no matter what you are. Even though I was against you becoming a vampire, I'm just glad I have you in my arms again. I needed you Bella. Leaving you was the most stupidest thing I ever did. When I left you, I felt like I left a part of my heart," He said to me sincerely. His voice was raw and I could hear the sadness in it.

I stroke his cheek and gently place a kiss on it.

"But I take it that it's whole again," I tease with him. He nods as a playful smirk comes onto his Adonis face.

"I know the feeling. I felt the same when I saw you again. I felt like I was finally me again, like everything in my life was complete...Edward you have had my heart for the past sixty years and you always will," I whispered. He goes to places his hand on my chest, right over my still heart. I touch the hand he has on my chest and plant a kiss on it.

"As much as I love the home I've created with Renesmee, Alice, and Jasper...my home has always been here," I said as I placed my own hand on the spot right above his dead heart. He smiles softly at me before reaching up and gently letting his fingers run through my hair.

"You know I don't miss much about you being a human. I do admit I miss your blush." He goes to crease his hand against my cheek. "I do miss your clumsiness. I loved catching you...I miss the sound of your heart beat. But you as a vampire, I've never met a vampire as strong as you. I feel like I can conquer anything with you at my side, Bella. You are strong, selfless, quick thinking, a wonderful mother, and you are still the sweet and caring girl I knew. And you are still mine."I smile as I place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We're going to get through this," I whispered to him. "Somehow, I know it. We are going to be a family and then we'll get married. Edward we will have a forever together, whether the Volturi like it or not."

I go to kiss his lips once again as he pulls me closer to him. Soon our bodies intwined with each other and were perfectly modeled to each other. Our love seemed to grow even more.

He was my forever and I wasn't going to let go of him ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like it? I know it's a bit similar to Breaking Dawn, but that's kind of the course it's going for a little bit. I'll have my own twists and turns in it, but there will be some similarity. Anyway tell me, what's your favorite part? Liked the BellaxEdward moments? ****Like what Bella did? I don't have much else to say...Well, in the meantime, love you guys, please review, and be on the lookout for the next update :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

I leaned my head against the frame of the Hale's window as I watched the snow fall. It was falling slowly and there were a million thoughts running through my head as I watched each snowflake hit the ground. They were now sticking.

It wasn't long until we'll have to face our doom. Everything about it though was bittersweet. I had everything I wanted, but I was about to lose it all.

Right now we were all currently spending the most anticipated and happiest time of the year in fear. Maybe we needed some cheer during this dark period of our lives, but at the same time I don't want to associate gifts, love, family, and Santa Claus with death, immortal children, and creepy vampires.

I feel a big hand gently grab one of my shoulders. I look from behind to see Emmett grinning at me. I give him a half of a smile as I turn around so I can face him.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Why the dull face, Belle?" He asked me, his tone teasing. "It's Christmas! Turn that frown upside down!"

I chuckle at him before I replied, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything," I respond.

"As in everything, do you mean the battle?" He asked me quietly. I nod as I turn to look out the window again.

"I just feel...everything is finally so perfect and-"

"And it's all going to come crashing down because we're all headed towards our doom?" he said. I nod at his statement and sigh.

I look over Emmett's shoulder to see my daughter and the rest of my family laughing with the rest of the Hales and wolf pack. They all just looked so happy.

I know Renesmee and Jacob exchanged gifts already. Renesmee was stressing out about what to get him at first, but in the end she got him something he needed for his car. In return he gave Renesmee a Quileute promise bracelet. Alice gushed at this, thinking it was the most adorable thing in the world, but Edward and Jasper got into protective uncle and daddy mode. I, on the other hand, was just glad to see someone love my daughter. Even though I'm not very thrilled about Jacob imprinting on her, I know he was going to protect her with his life while I faced my death.

"Emmett, I just got you and Edward back. I don't want to lose you guys again," I said, my voice breaking into a dry sob.

"Belle, come here," He said as he pulled me into a bear hug. I dry sobbed as I held tight to my big brother. He rubbed my back as we both hugged for the longest time.

"You are my family. You'll always be my baby sister, no matter what. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or anyone else in this family," Emmett told me softly as we pulled away.

"And you'll always be my brother. I'm going to protect you and this family...No one can ever take your place. Not even Edward," I said, smiling up at him. He chuckles as he swirls me around.

"Maybe one day I can walk you down the aisle and dance with you at your wedding," Emmett mused as we swayed back and forth.

"Maybe." I sighed as I went to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Reminds you of our little dances?" Emmett asked me softly. I nod, chuckling.

When I was little Emmett would always dance with me. I remember when I was ten and he was sixteen he use to put me on his feet and swirl me around to some of our old records. Mama would laugh and Daddy would always steal the next dance.

"How could I forget," I said, my voice was cracking by now. If I could cry tears right now, I would.

"Hey, I got you a present," he said into my ear.

"You didn't have-"

"Belle, I insist. After all you gave me that Titans Jersey," he said, giving me one of his infamous puppy dog looks. "Please? It's Christmas!"

"Emmett, the puppy dog look doesn't work on me," I said with a smug smile.

"Oh, come on, Belle! It's the freaking holiday season! Enlighten me here!"

"Fine." I sighed as he handed me the small little box. I go to open it up to see it's a new wooden charm for my necklace. It was a small little star and carved on it read _Family Always_. I felt my the venom pool up in my eyes as I looked up at my brother.

"Thanks, Em. It's beautiful," I said, my voice cracking.

"No problem, Belle." He goes to gently place it on with the others on my necklace. I touch it briefly and smile as he hooks the necklace back together. When he was done I latched onto my brother again and buried my face into the crook of his neck. Emmett's arms engulfed me as we both hugged for the longest time. That was until I heard someone clear their throat.

I turn around to see Edward and Rosalie. The two were both smiling at us.

"Is is okay that we break up the moment?" Rosalie asked us.

"It's fine," I said, smiling, as I headed over to Edward's side and Emmett to Rosalie's.

"Let's enjoy Christmas. This could be our last one, so let's make it count," Rosalie announced. She tugged Emmett towards the living room while I held hands with Edward as we slowly walked to where the others were.

I looked to see Renesmee was snuggled into Jacob's lap. She placed a Santa hat on his head and the two were laughing.

"I know he'll protect her," Edward whispered in my ear, seeing that I was looking at our daughter and Jacob. "Whatever happens, Jacob is going to protect her."

"I know." I sigh as I go to lean my head against Edward's chest. He plants a kiss on the top of my head as he begins to run his fingers through my hair.

"At least we have today," He said.

"Yeah." I agree. We head over to the nearby couch where he takes a seat on it and I take a seat on the armrest next to him.

"I have a present for you," he whispered in my ear.

"Really? You didn't have to," I mummer. "I don't need presents."

"Bella, I had to get one for you. I love you and this is just a small gesture to show how much I do," He said as he got out a tiny box.

"Fine, well I have yours then," I said. I go to hand him the present I got him the other day when Rosalie, Alice, and I took the girls shopping as a way to get their minds cleared from all the craziness that's about to happen.

"You open yours first, please," I said to him, looking at him with a little pout. He sighed, giving in, and went to open the present. When he saw what it was he smiled.

Edward carefully goes to lift a framed photo of him, Renesmee, and I up out of the box and out into the open.

"It's our first family photo," I said to him softly as I place a hand on one of his shoulders.

"Yeah, it is." He goes to touch my hand and leans his forehead into mine. I go to kiss his lips gently, before pulling away. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I told him.

"Now open yours," he exclaimed like a little kid. I chuckle as I carefully unwrap the delicate paper. When I saw what it was I gasped and felt the venom pool in my eyes, once again.

Inside was a silver band that had the words _My Reason _engraved on it. Edward goes to cup my face with one hand and gently puts the ring on my finger.

"Isabella, you're my reason to fight. You and Renesmee are my reasons for living. You are the reasons why I'm never going to give up. You're the reason why I'm happy. The two of you are my everything," he whispered to me.

"Oh, Edward." I was lost for words.

I don't know if it's even possible for me to love anyone as much as I loved Edward. My love for him is endless.

In thanks I latch onto Edward and hug tight to him. His arms wrap around me and pull me closer towards him. He holds me so that I'm curled up on his lap, snuggled in his arms.

_Why did this Christmas have to be so perfect?_

I felt a flash go off and turn to see Alice with a camera, taking a picture of my moment with Edward. I roll my eyes as she grins at me.

"Merry Christmas?"

I laugh as I get off of Edward's lap so I could pull my sister into a hug.

After that we exchange some more presents among one another. For Emalie I got her the Little House on the Prairie Books, I got Jasper a bunch of Civil War books he doesn't have yet, I got a gift card to Macy's for Alice since she's hard to pick clothes out for, I got Rosalie a nice little photo album, and now I just have to give Renesmee her gift. I know Edward ended up giving her an MP3 filled with a bunch of music the two of them like.

I also know that Rose and Emmett got Emalie a little charm bracelet. On it were charms that resembled things they loved about her and this family. The cutest one was of a little heart that read _I'll Always Protect You. _

I take out the locket I got Renesmee. It was a big golden locket with a delicate pattern on the front. Inside it read _More Than My Own Life _in French with the picture of the three of us.

I wanted to give this to her at the right moment. I wanted it to be at a time when we're both alone.

The Christmas party finally ended and it was late at night. We were back at the Cullen home now. Emalie was sleeping, the wolves were home, and the rest of us needed to either hunt or get some 'rest' before the confrontation with the Volturi. I was full from the hunt I went on with Edward and Renesmee on Christmas Eve, so I was refreshed and ready to go. I'll probably go once more the day before the battle.

Renesmee was currently sitting on the nearby window ledge as she watched the snow fall. She looked so peaceful, but I could see the distress on her face. I just want her to be happy.

"Hey, baby," I greet her. She turns around to the sound of my voice and smiles automatically.

"Hi, Momma."

I go to sit down with her on the bench and, like a small child, Renesmee crawls closer to me. I pull her into my arms and hold her close.

"This was one of the best Christmases ever, you have to admit," She whispered as she went to touch the window with a warm hand.

"Yeah, it was," I agree.

"Even though everything is going down hill in a few days," Renesmee murmured.

"I know it looks bleak, but try to think positive," I told her. "There's always a bright side."

"I guess." She shrugged, turning her head so she was facing the snow again.

"Hey, baby...this is my present. I know I probably should have given it to you earlier, but I felt like a moment like this would be the perfect time to give this to you," I whisper to my daughter as I hand her the locket.

"I thought you'd never give me a present," Renesmee teased as she playfully nudged me. I chuckle as I hand it to her. She slowly opens it and automatically marvels at it's beauty.

"It's beautiful mom, thank you."

"Open it," I tell her. She does as she is told and when she does, tears start to form in her eyes.

"Renesmee, I know you're an adult but tomorrow if I tell you to run with Jacob, Seth, and Emalie, I want you to. You need to protect Emalie and Jake will protect you. You need to promise me that whatever happens, I want you to live your life for me. I want you to make a family with Jacob. I want you to love him with every ounce in your body. I want you to live a long and happy life with him for the rest of eternity. Promise me?" I tell her sternly. "Promise me?"

"Yes. Yes, I promise." Renesmee chokes on a sob and nods tearfully. Seconds later I get impacted with a hug. I rock her for a bit until she cried herself out. Edward came moments later and we pulled him into the hug as well. His large arms wrapped around my small frame and Renesmee's smaller one.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked me in a quiet voice. "Like when I was little? With Dad, too?"

"Sure dear," I told her softly, stroking her hair.

Edward scooped her up by the legs and carried her bridal style. She hugged onto his neck as we slowly climbed up the stairs. The house was quiet except for the sounds of our graceful footsteps as we approached Edward's room. He placed her on the bed and I went to tuck her in like she was little again. She curled up as Edward got on one side of her and I got on the other.

I stretched my hand out to Edward from across the bed and he took mine in his. It fit with mine like a glove.

"I love you, Momma," Renesmee said to me softly.

"I love you too angel, more than my own life," I told her. She nods and then looks towards Edward.

"I love you too, Daddy. I'm sorry we didn't have enough time," She said.

"It's fine. I love you too Renesmee...I just want you to know that you and your mother are everything to me. I have nothing without you two."

Renesmee smiles tiredly as she gives him a peck on the cheek before turning back to me and giving me one as well.

Soon Renesmee's breaths got even and the whole room was silent.

"I love you, Edward. For the rest of Forever," I whispered to him as I squeezed his hand.

"I know. I love you too...Forever," He said softly.

That night Edward and I stayed with a sleeping Renesmee, and we wouldn't leave her side until she woke up. In fact she would sleep with us for the next few days until the Volturi came.

The next couple of days went by like a blur. Everyone was getting prepared. There was too much to do to just enjoy the last few days that could be our very last.

Then the morning finally approached.

Everyone and everything was quiet that day. The mood felt like a funeral. A funeral that would never end.

My stomach ached as I looked at Renesmee. She looked like a beautiful young woman ready to face the world.

I had placed in her backpack everything important, along with a letter for her and a stack of a thousand dollars. She was dressed in a gray winter coat and jeans. Her hair was up and I could tell she was sad. She was scared that it was going to come to our parting.

I take her hand in mine as I headed out to where Edward was. He smiled sadly at me before he took Renesmee's free hand and we headed towards our fate.

We all traveled as a pack. The vampires went first as we waited on the snowy field. The wolves were behind us, ready to fight. Emalie looked a bit scared as she clung to Rosalie's legs. My sister in law was in a protective stance in front of Emalie while Emmett stood by her side. I take a spot next to them with Renesmee and Edward. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper took spots next to us as well as we waited.

That's when black cloaks appeared and began to glide on the snow white ground.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Did you guys like it? This is where it gets big! I know, left it on a cliffhanger once again. Mwhahahaha ;) We're so close to getting to some vampire kick butt action! Also, did you like their christmas? Emotional Bella? The gifts? The BellaxEdward moments or the EmmettxBella moments?! Please tell me :) Anyway that's all I have to say today. **

**Well I hope you like it. Please review, be on the lookout for more updates, and you guys rock :) **


End file.
